Sex, Drugs, & Rock n Roll
by shannyfish
Summary: Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?
1. HOT scene

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Jake Berkley (Other), Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp (Other)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 1 "HOT scene"

**Author's Notes: **The video trailer to this fanfic, is on youtube under my username: shannyfish. Thank you for all the support that everyone has been giving! It is much appreciated! (( )) denotes over the phone conversation since fanfiction (dot) net does not appreciate my asterisks that I normally use

………………………………………

"I've got some more fingerprints on these glasses!" Calleigh announced. They were at the end of processing a crime scene and Horatio and Frank were in pursuit of the suspect, and it was imperative that they collect the evidence and start processing it back at the lab. A man had been found shot in one of the cars parked in front of the house, and the suspect was on the run. They had a name, suspect description, and vehicle description…so Horatio and Frank were handling that part of the investigation. She and Eric had been processing for some time and had already filled up a whole box with glasses that had prints all over them.

Sighing, Calleigh looked around, there wasn't much more to collect, but they'd been hard at work on the insane party scene they had walked into… Calleigh was certain; every glass in the house had been used… She had been photographing throughout the collection process of the crime scene and had taken all the initial pictures. She slung the camera strap back onto her shoulder and went to putting the glasses she had just snapped into their bags. Calleigh just hoped that Horatio and Frank had gotten the suspect in custody. "Why don't you take that box to the Hummer? I'll be behind you in a couple minutes," Calleigh called over her shoulder to Eric as she bagged the last glass.

"Have you heard anything from H or Frank?" Eric asked as he put his last envelope of evidence into the second box.

"No. Not yet."

"We still have the car back at the lab to process," Eric reminded as he put the top on the full evidence box. They had moved the vehicle so that the sun or heat wouldn't ruin any evidence. At the lab, they could regulate conditions.

"I know," she told him casting a smile his way. "I already called the lab. Ryan isn't working a case, so he's gonna give us hand with the car."

"Ryan?" Eric questioned and then sighed as he picked up the evidence box. "No offense, Cal, but I'd rather just the two of us work on it."

"With an extra person, it'll get done faster," Calleigh countered slightly annoyed. "Please don't tell me if we're all goin' to work together that you two are goin' fight…"

"I'm not saying it's definite...but that's what usually happens."

"Can't you both be gems for me and tolerate each other? Please?" Calleigh asked when he turned around with the evidence box in hand.

"I'll…I'll try…for you," Eric told her with a smile cast over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. "I'll just bite my tongue the whole time."

"Thanks," Calleigh told him and watched him head out of the house. She went back to getting things all wrapped up and doing a quick sweep to make sure they had gotten everything and hadn't missed anything. She was about to collect the other evidence box when she heard the floor creak. She started to turn, but was stopped when arms quickly came around her keeping her arms at her sides. When her mouth was covered, Calleigh tried to scream, but found herself becoming light headed. She tried to move her legs to kick, but it didn't feel like she was doing much. It was getting hard to breathe, and Calleigh's mind started to go black.

"Relax."

Calleigh couldn't hold on anymore and let her eyes slide shut.

Eric waited outside for a couple minutes, but then re-entered the house with his police escort and found the box of evidence strewn across the room, one of the glasses that was supposed to be evidence was crushed into the carpet, and Calleigh's badge on the ground. "Calleigh?!" Eric called as he watched as his escort pulled his gun and they headed towards the back of the house. They found two sergeants that had been watching the back of the house unconscious, but alive.

………………………………..

When Horatio had gotten the call, he didn't have to think about which was the priority. He knew that they'd find the suspect…it was only a matter of time, but Calleigh…they needed to get to the scene and find out the evidence to her abduction. His choice was quite obvious. He and Frank arrived on the scene quickly, and Horatio immediately sought out Eric. "Have you found anything, Eric?" Horatio asked as he came upon the younger man. They needed to work quickly, their current case had dropped in priority and things could wait.

"Not really, H," he responded annoyed. "But whoever it was…they destroyed one of the glasses we had for fingerprint evidence…and," Eric said pausing to hold up Calleigh's camera. The camera's back flap was opening and the film inside was exposed. "All of Calleigh's shots of the scene and the collection of evidence are gone."

Horatio bowed his head a bit, and let his hands rest on his hips. "We can't do anything about that, but Eric…I want you to take pictures now and then I want you to take pictures again once we're finished picking up the evidence." He started to look over the scene and with the lack of evidence on who had taken Calleigh. "Let's make our way towards the back," Horatio said to Frank before starting that way. As they made their way to the backdoor, Horatio smiled when he saw something that could be helpful.

A fingerprint.

A singular fingerprint on the glass of the backdoor. Horatio tilted his head as he examined it. "Eric, was this fingerprint here before?" he called. Of course, it could belong to one of the sergeants or even from one of the people who had been through that crime scene since Calleigh's disappearance and the sergeants being down was called in. But Horatio wanted to be safe…he wanted to be assured that it couldn't be anyone else…and if it was, he wanted a name.

Eric popped his head over and then joined them, "No…no, H, that was definitely not there before…"

"I need a print lifter," Horatio said. After a few seconds, he found one handed to him and dusting powder. He dusted first and then lifted the print. He handed the powder and brush back to Eric and then the print itself. "Run it. I want a name."

Nodding, Eric took it and quickly headed for the Hummer to scan it in and run it through the back station with the scanner and the computer hook-up. He just stared at the screen when the picture and name popped up. He sighed and shook his head; Horatio was not going to be happy with the results. He secured the print and then closed up the back of the Hummer before heading back into the crime scene. He saw Horatio and Frank just where he had left them, "H, you're not going to like this."

"What is it, Eric?" Horatio asked turning his attention from the ruined crime scene to Eric. He knew that they needed to act fast. They had little to no clues and they were running out of time in finding Calleigh…the first forty-eight hours were always the most precious.

"The print was a match."

"Who, Eric?"

"Jake Berkeley," Eric told him with a frown. "H, he's got Calleigh…"

"We're going to get her back…" Horatio said confidently as he pulled on his sunglasses and headed out of the house.

……………………………..

The sound of rock music woke Calleigh, but when she tried to lift her hands to push her hair out of her face, she found that her hands were handcuffed to the dashboard's hand hold. She was at a park; she could see all the green and hear kids playing… Looking over to the driver's side, she saw a familiar face who had started to sing along.

Jake Berkeley.

Her head was pounding and foggy. She was confused and she saw that he had finally noticed that she was awake. Calleigh didn't like the situation. She didn't like it at all.

"There's the sleeping beauty," Jake commented with a laugh. "'Bout time you woke up, Cal! I didn't think I had put that much chloroform on the rag."

"Obviously you did," she muttered, lowering her head down to her hands hoping to relieve some of the pain. "Are these really necessary?" she finally asked as she twisted her wrists around and then winced at the pain.

"Promise you'll be a good girl." He teased as he picked up the key.

"Jake, NOW."

He unlocked them and just smirked at her as he pulled the cuffs away and stowed them back in the glove box. "Geez, Calleigh…calm down… You really need to relax, you know that?"

"Relax? You abducted me from a crime scene!" Calleigh told him upset and frustrated as she remembered what had happened. "You've probably contaminated evidence, too."

"Relax…the crime scene is fine. Delko's got it."

Calleigh rubbed around her wrists and shot a look Jake's way, "They're already lookin' for me. Eric would have reported my disappearance by now."

"Yeah, yeah…Horatio's already been calling everywhere…" He saw her reaching for her cell phone and reached out to stop her. "Can't have you doing that just yet, Cal."

"He should know that I'm at least okay."

"Give me five minutes," Jake suggested. "Then you can call Lieutenant Caine." He motioned to the outside as he turned the car off and the music died. "We can even go for a walk… It'll probably help with your head."

Calleigh just glared at him for a minute before finally responding, "Fine. Five minutes."

They got out of the vehicle and headed out towards the pond before Jake started. "They've got me undercover again."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Calleigh asked as she crossed her arms over her chest breathing in deeply to try to wash the chemicals from her system.

Jake stopped her and turned to her, "I need you, Calleigh. You'll make the perfect partner… I need a pretty woman, and we know you don't want me to deputize some girl to do it. So…why not? You know we make a great team."

"I have to talk to Horatio."

Shaking his head, Jake responded, "He can't know."

Calleigh thrust her arms out to the sides, "What do you expect from me, Jake? To just go rogue, like you? I can't do that. I WON'T do that. If you get Horatio's permission…then fine."

"C'mon, Calleigh. Can't you do anything without Horatio Caine?" Jake challenged. "You're never going to make lieutenant if you play it safe."

"Who says I want to make lieutenant?" Calleigh argued. "Jake, Horatio's not only my boss, but he's my friend… I won't do that to him. You may be able to get away with playin' it fast and loose, but I won't do it."

"Is he just your friend? Or is he more? Is that why you won't?" Jake pushed wanting Calleigh to say yes. He didn't care if he had to push buttons. He intended on having Calleigh Duquesne as his partner in the undercover case.

Calleigh glared and pulled her arms to her chest again, "You know what, Jake? Even if we were…it wouldn't be any of your business. At least I can work nicely with others. Ya know, I'll just add this to the list of reasons why we'll never work."

"Don't say that Calleigh."

"I think your time's up," Calleigh told him before turning and walking away. Tears streamed down her face. She was confused and lost. She wasn't sure where exactly she was. It didn't seem familiar, but things were still fuzzy. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Calleigh scrolled through her phone book until she came across Horatio's name and then pressed for it to call him. Putting it up to her ear, she pushed tears off of her cheeks and tried to clear her voice.

((Calleigh?))

"Horatio," she said and then sucked in breath as she told herself to stay calm as she sat down on the bench. She knew she didn't need to cry, but she couldn't make it stop.

((Honey, where are you? Are you okay?))

"I'm alright…just…out of it…I think," she told him sniffling and wiping her face again with her free hand. "I dunno where exactly I am…"

((You're okay? You're sure? Jake didn't do anything to you?))

He knew… Calleigh figured that someone would find something out…but she was surprised that they knew so quickly… Though, she really wasn't sure how much time had passed. "I'm in a park…somewhere…"

((Alright, you stay on the line with me, okay? I'm going to have them trace the GPS on your phone.))

Shaking her head, Calleigh ran her hand through her hair, "Okay…"

((You hold on, I'm on my way, Sweetheart.))

……………………………………..

TBC…


	2. Rollercoaster Ride

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Jake Berkley (Other), Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 2 "Rollercoaster Ride"

**Author's Notes: **none

………………………………………..

Horatio didn't even turn off the Hummer before getting out and hurrying over to Calleigh. "Calleigh, Honey, are you sure you're alright?" he asked a bit panicked. Thoughts of what Jake Berkeley could have done in that time frame had rushed through his head on his way over. His sunglasses were in his hand as he examined her. She didn't look right, and Horatio was concerned about that.

"I'm fine…" she said quietly and ran her hand through her hair. "I think just a bit emotional…I blame the chloroform…I swear it messes with brain cells…" she mumbled as she let him help her to her feet. It felt stupid, that Horatio had to bail her out, but she also knew that he was the one person she could handle doing it. He was concerned, and that was something that was nice to feel from someone else once in a while.

"I'm going to have Alexx make sure of that," Horatio told her wrapping his arm around her keeping her close. He was worried that things could have happened to her that she didn't remember. He could feel her body shaking just a bit, but he took into account that a breeze had picked up, and coming off the lake water was colder than the wind actually was.

Calleigh sighed, "I'm fine, really… Jake didn't hurt me." She didn't want to be fussed over, but she knew Horatio wasn't going to change his mind. Though, in the back of her mind she wondered if Jake had done anything that she didn't remember… Sometimes you wouldn't realize you'd been hurt doing something until a bit later…so she figured at least they'd be on the safe side and she wouldn't argue further.

"Where is Jake?" Horatio asked as he opened the passenger side door of the Hummer and made sure she got in safe. He put his hand on the door of the Hummer and the other found her face as he pushed stray strands from her face. Her skin felt cool to the touch, too, and he wondered if she'd been out there longer than just the time it had taken him to reach her…

"Gone…somewhere…" Calleigh said looking back behind them. "I'm sure he just went back undercover…" Jake seemed to come out only at times, and then would disappear back into the cover of his job in a flash. She was used to it, and it was one of the things that made the relationship they could have had not work… Calleigh still felt odd from the chloroform, a bit lightheaded and clouded.

He nodded, "The important thing is that you're okay," he told her with a smile as he made sure her legs were clear before he shut the passenger side door and headed to the driver's side. Horatio stripped from his jacket as he made his way around, Calleigh needed to warm up, and since he didn't have a blanket or a spare jacket on hand it would work. He pulled it open the Hummer door and got in before shutting it. "Here," he said leaning over to drape it around her back as she looked for the seatbelt.

"Thanks," she said quietly before gratefully slipping her hands into the sleeves and then strapping the seatbelt in place. "I think I just need coffee to warm up…"

"We'll get you some."

……………………………………..

"Baby Girl, you were lucky," Alexx told her friend as she finished her exam. "It looks like you just have a bit of bruising and you'll probably end up with a bit of a headache. Take some Tylenol and rest…okay?" She rubbed Calleigh's arm and sighed, "I'm glad you're okay, Calleigh…but you had us all scared to death. Poor Eric was blaming himself."

Calleigh sighed, "He shouldn't…I'm the one who told him to go out to the Hummer and I'd meet him there… I mean Jake took out what…two…three sergeants?" She shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "It's been a long day."

"A hell of a long day and it's not even over yet." Alexx tilted her head studying Calleigh, "Please tell me that you're staying with Eric or Horatio…just in case, Honey. I mean if Jake went to all that trouble just to talk to you, he could be more dangerous to get you."

"I'll be fine, really… He could have taken me to wherever instead of talking to me," Calleigh reasoned. "I'm sure Horatio will make sure that everything checks out at my apartment and everything before he leaves…"

"Calleigh…"

"Really, Alexx…" she told her sweetly. She was the only one who knew Jake…well knew him the best. They'd been through the academy together and had been romantically involved then… If Jake had really wanted her, he would have gone to greater lengths…but he had given up. She could only hope that he'd finally learned that he couldn't have everything he wanted and that they'd never work.

"I just worry about you, Honey."

"I know, and I promise to be careful," Calleigh told her. "C'mon…Horatio's gonna wanna hear from you that I'm fine…" she said as she headed for the door.

……………………………….

Calleigh was with Eric, since she insisted on checking on her lab. Apparently there was paperwork and memos she needed to check. Of course in their line of work, sometimes things just couldn't wait. Alexx had been concerned about Calleigh's safeness at her apartment, but she was physically okay…so Horatio was grateful for that.

Walking through his fully air conditioned hallway, Horatio spotted a familiar face. It was a face though that he didn't want to see and had no business being in his building. Thoughts of doing what he had originally planned to do disappeared from his thought as he quickened his step towards his intended destination.

Jake Berkeley.

Horatio wasn't sure how the man could show his face after the stunt he had pulled. There was no way that he was going to let the guy near Calleigh. He didn't even want Calleigh to know he had been in the building. He wanted to be able to protect her…and this was the only way he could do it.

…………………………………….

"I can't believe I destroyed evidence," Calleigh mumbled as Eric showed her the evidence they had collected.

Eric frowned and shook his head, "It wasn't you, Cal. It was Berkeley. I mean, is that guy insane, or what?"

"Or what? That would probably be the best description," Calleigh responded with a sigh. She rubbed her face and then looked back over at Eric. In all her years as a CSI she hadn't felt like she'd screwed up so royally in some time. "I'm sorry…Eric…"

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault," Eric insisted. "I'm just happy you're okay." He had been terrified that something awful had happened to his friend, especially after they had found the sergeants down in the back. "The evidence isn't as important as you being okay. They'll eventually find that guy…and we'll find some piece of evidence that made it through your abduction that'll nail the guy. But you can't be replaced."

"Don't you say the nicest things," Calleigh told him a bit embarrassed. She turned her head away. She had brothers, and Eric had always felt like one to her…and even though he was younger…he was still protective. She knew that Eric had been like that with Marisol, too. It was touching…and it made her feel all the more like they were family. She looked back at the evidence laid out on the table. "I can't believe he exposed the film in my camera…" she said annoyed.

"Relax, Cal…" he told her with a smile. "You know that you deserve to rest, right?" He knew Calleigh wasn't one to take it so easy, but she deserved it. After everything especially, she deserved to rest. "H said that you're a little off because of that chloroform, ya know that we can handle things here, right?"

She smiled, "You know that I like to observe when people process things that regard a case I'm working on…"

He laughed lightly, "Yeah…just wait until someone kicks you out."

…………………………….

Before Horatio researched Jake, he had already summoned sergeants to meet him. He was going to take care of things and he was going to do it quickly. He stopped right in front of Jake Berkeley, "What do you think you're doing here?" He tilted his head down, not needing to see the other man's face. He already knew that nothing the man could say would make things right or make him let Jake near Calleigh.

"Visiting a friend…" Jake told him as he shifted around.

"I don't think you have any friends in this building, Mr. Berkeley," Horatio told him. He looked up studying the man and noticed that there was something odd with him. He watched him for a minute before figuring out what exactly was going on. He was on drugs. The man had been warned about going over to the dark side, he had even shared about Raymond, but yet…he had still betrayed the Miami-Dade Police Department.

Jake shifted and then pushed up on his toes to see past Caine, "And there's the beauty I need…"

Horatio looked over his shoulder to see Calleigh with Eric, but he was happy that Calleigh hadn't seen them yet. "You're going to stay away from Calleigh, do you understand me?" He was going to make sure that she was protected… He knew that Jake and Calleigh had a past, but that didn't mean that they needed to have any kind of future…

"Ya know, I don't think that's your decision."

"I'm making it my decision," Horatio countered as he motioned for the sergeants who had arrived to approach. "I want you off this property…and if I see you anywhere near Calleigh Duquesne, I will…make sure that you never lay an eye on her ever again."

"Is that a threat?" Jake asked as he pulled away from the sergeants who were putting their hands on him.

"It's a promise," Horatio confirmed before placing his hands on his hips. He watched as the police sergeants dragged Jake Berkeley off before he turned to see that Eric had been distracted Calleigh, though Horatio wasn't sure if it was done purposefully or if there was something else going on. Looking back the other way, he made sure Berkeley was in the elevator before heading over to where Calleigh and Eric were.

"Eric, I don't think that's from a bullet," Calleigh told him with a light laugh. "I think someone just dinged the wall…"

Having seen Horatio coming towards them, he brushed it off with a shrug, "You never know…" He pushed him hands into his pockets and nodded towards Horatio, "Hey H."

Horatio pressed a smile forward as he realized what Eric had been doing, "Thank you, Eric." His thank you was for more than just distracting Calleigh, but for keeping an eye on her, too… Eric had always been a good friend, and from the people he had to choose from knew that he was the best choose when it came to delicate situations. Wolfe would be too pressing and Natalia didn't work as closely with Calleigh and it just seemed wrong. Alexx had work to do, and Frank wasn't in the building…so it was left to Eric. He turned his attention to Calleigh, who looked slightly confused, "You ready to head home?"

"Ya know I can drive myself…" Calleigh told him. She felt like her system had sobered up a lot since they had gotten to the lab and that the chloroform was out of her system enough for her to drive. "I'm alright, really… Alexx even cleared me."

The smile that she pushed forward on her face made him smile as he bowed his head down for a minute. "I just want to follow to make sure you make it okay." He was concerned and he let it show when he looked back up at her. Horatio knew that eventually Calleigh would agree…if only to appease their worries.

………………………………..

Horatio had followed her the whole way home and hadn't left until she was inside the apartment building. She had waved him off, but was sure that he'd feel safer if he had checked out her apartment and made sure she was safe and sound inside before leaving her…but even then she could see him waiting outside. She didn't think that Jake would try anything further…at least not without cooperation, and especially not in her apartment. Calleigh, though, checked her apartment out anyways and made sure windows and the door were all locked before calling Horatio and letting him know that she was secure and everything had been checked.

The night went along slowly and simply. She had tidied up a bit, and dusted. Calleigh forgot that she wasn't home enough to keep things from getting so dusty…but at least she could remedy it then. She'd get started on putting herself together a meal shortly, but she wanted to read a bit of a new journal on ballistics and wound comparison that she'd received months ago, but hadn't gotten around to quite get through it. Sitting on the couch, she picked it up from the small coffee table that she had dusted not too long before and opened it. A good forty-five minutes later, she was going through the refrigerator and was dismayed to find there wasn't a lot that looked appetizing.

Finally settling on making breakfast, and just saving it and having some for the morning or even taking it into the lab and having it sometime during the day the next day. Calleigh started to make a casserole that her mother had made a couple times when she was younger and then she had gotten the recipe before she had left Louisiana. She started to pull the eggs and things she needed from the refrigerator and pulled a glass dish from a cupboard. The oven was turned on, so it'd be pre-heated and started to put the casserole together after greasing the glass dish. It was an easy thing…everything just went into the dish and baked. After she had it in the oven and she had set the time on the microwave to remind her to take it out, she headed over and pulled out orange juice to drink.

After some time of reading while she waited for the casserole to cook, she started to feel odd. Her head felt cloudy again and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Carefully getting to her feet, she let the journal drop to the floor as she stumbled towards the phone, holding onto things as she made her way there. She heard a click and realized it was the door, and wondered if somehow it was Horatio. She already had the phone in her hand and had found Horatio's number in her phone book, but when she felt arms around her, her finger slipped to the green call button before the phone fell.

"Relax."

Calleigh couldn't fight whatever was in her system. She knew it wasn't the chloroform. Alexx had said that it would have worked out of her system before she made it home. This was something different…something planned. Arms held her tight before she felt herself being swooped up and into those arms. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and finally let her lids slide closed.

Blackness was the next thing that hit her.

……………………………..

TBC…


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Jake Berkley (Other), Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 3 "Welcome to Hell"

**Author's Notes: **Some stories are easier to write than others…this would be one that is quite a bit difficult…there's been quite a lot of researching and drawing out that comes with each chapter. And though I have up to about chapter six planned out, this one still takes a lot of time to put each chapter together. So, you'll just have to bear with me ;)

……………………………

It felt like a dream as her eyes slowly started to open. Her brain kept sluggish and clouded. She knew it wasn't a dream though as she pulled her hand to try to rub her face and instead the cool feel of metal and then pain hit her wrist. She was unable to move either hand. They were both handcuffed above her head. Fear and panic rose, she was bound, and didn't know where she was or who had done it.

Craning her neck, she looked around the room for some sign of the location. She could barely see a glimpse of a door; paint was crackling and bubbling up all around. From where she was laying on the bed she could see a dark wooden nightstand with remnants of a lamp taking the centerpiece of the small table. Her eyes widened at what she saw around the lamp…her badge, work ID, gun, and various baggies filled with white tablets and powders.

From the position she was in, she could look in the other direction and was able to see the other half of the room. Another door not too far off which she assumed led to the bathroom. In the far corner there was a table with two chairs and a bulky TV set that was anchored down to the stand, which seemed to be bolted to the floor. There was a rather larger window, but was covered rather well. Not only were the dingy golden curtains drawn, there was also cardboard boxes that had been flattened and seemed to be taped around the edges of the window.

Hotel room.

That was what Calleigh had decided. She didn't like it; she let out a frustrated sigh, and looked around for a sign of maybe who had her. Of course, Calleigh had a good idea…but she was hoping that she was wrong… He had never done anything so forward before, but his actions over the past…twenty-four hours? She hoped that it hadn't been more than a day that she'd been out… She'd at least slept through the night… Moving her body to try and figure out what could be hurt, Calleigh groaned when she pulled on her cuffed wrists again. Her legs were free, that was a good thing…at least it was something in her favor. She appeared to be fully clothed still, even still had her boots still on…

"God, Jake, what is wrong with you?" she asked aloud to the ceiling. She closed her eyes remembering when she told Horatio that Jake wouldn't try anything else…and here she was…handcuffed again… Opening her eyes, she sighed, it was worse than she thought though… Jake was involved in drugs…or so it seemed… She wondered if he couldn't have come up with better accommodations. At least ones were she didn't have to worry about pests and bugs…

She heard talking being murmured outside the door, and then heard the doorknob being touched and handled. She just hoped that it was Jake outside and not someone else… Jake, at least, she hoped she could reason with… As the door opened, she craned her neck to be able to see who it was. The familiar face of Jake Berkeley showed himself in all black holding a white paper sack from a fast food place. She could even smell the food coming from the bag, and she could see the grease soaking into the paper bag. She couldn't get a glimpse of the outside, as his figure covered the opening and then the door was closed quickly.

Jake hadn't expected Calleigh to be awake, but smiled when he saw her, "There's my Sleeping Beauty…decided to join me, have you?" He sat casually on the edge of the bed and set his sack down next to him. "How's the head feeling?"

"Jake, what are you doin'?" Calleigh asked. "They'll be looking for me…"

"Nah, I turned off the oven… So, no fire and no smoke means no one's gonna notice for a bit," Jake explained. "And even if Horatio realizes that his precious ballistics expert is missing…he's not going to find you…not here."

"He'll know it was you, Jake."

Jake shrugged it off and leaned in, "You think that's going to do any good? You think that Lieutenant Caine knowing it's me that has you is going to do any good? No one's going to tell him my mission…or where I'm at…"

"What do you want from me, Jake? I'm not like you…" Calleigh told him, the last part a whisper. "I can't just be like the people you're undercover with. That's how Horatio lost his brother…"

"Horatio…Horatio…Horatio…" Jake said rolling his eyes at her before slamming his hands down on either side of her and straddling her, "You sound like you two have a thing… I don't think the lieutenant can handle you… You're wild down deep, aren't you, Cal? You never even let me see that side," Jake told her as he let his head fall to hers closing the distance between them. "C'mon, Cal…we used to have fun…"

Calleigh moved her face, rolling it away from Jake's, "Get off me, Jake!" she shouted. "Untie me, and let me go." She was tired of his games, and she wanted to be let go now…her wrists had already taken a beating.

Jake didn't move, and instead, he forced her head, so that Calleigh was forced to look at him. "I think it's time that you loosen up and accept being a part of this," he told her before leaning down and letting his lips meet hers once again. It had been something he'd been longing to do for some time…every time he'd seen her in the last year he had wanted to pull her into a closet and start something… He knew she was different; she seemed far more controlled than he remembered. She was one for the rules, and one who was far too connected with Lieutenant Horatio Caine for Jake's liking.

Trying to scream for him to stop, Calleigh struggled with her handcuffs, and realized that even if they were heard, that people would most likely think that it was rough sex rather than what it really was. Jake was holding her against her will, and his actions were something that Calleigh didn't want. Remembering she could move her legs, she brought her knee up, but it merely connected with his lower back. Letting her legs straightened, she tried to kick, but they didn't connect hard enough with anything. When his mouth finally pulled from hers allowing them both to breathe, she coughed and then cried out, "Stop, Jake, stop!"

"That's not what you said when we were in the academy…now is it, Calleigh?" Jake pushed and let his arms snake up and pull Calleigh's blouse from her slacks. He let himself flatten against her, trying to help her remember how things used to be between them. "Relax Calleigh…" he whispered into her ear as his hands found her soft smooth skin and snaked along it, feeling the warmth.

Bringing her knee up, she brought it in contact with Jack's groin. She heard him let out a groan and the curses started to flow from his lips. She turned her face away from him, but felt him fall off of her and crushing his bag of food before he tumbled onto the floor.

"You BITCH!" he screamed from the floor where his hands held his groin protectively. The pain pulsing through his and making him cough. The breath had indeed been knocked out of him as he had started to feel like he and Calleigh were going to finally have their time to reconnect…physically and as a team. After a couple minutes of recovery time, Jake managed to crawl back up onto the bed and brought his hand down across Calleigh's exposed cheek and felt a bit of pride when he heard a cry escape her lips. "That was uncalled for, Calleigh…if you insist on acting like a bitch, I can certainly treat you that way," he growled into her ear. Moving back, he picked up his bag of smashed food and trudged off to the table and chair in the front corner and turned on the TV before crashing in the chair and opening the bag.

Calleigh stayed quiet, pulling her legs up and was just happy that she had gotten Jake to stop. Although she and Jake had been a couple while attending the academy, she was not going to start that relationship back up again… She knew it would never work, and Calleigh really didn't want to fool around with relationships… If she was going to be in one, she wanted it to be a serious adult relationship. She just lay there, and then heard her cell phone go off…they were trying to get a hold of her. She watched as Jake just ignored it. If her phone was on, then the GPS chip in it was active… GPS chips in cell phones were something that seemed mandatory for Miami, especially after Calleigh had ended up in a canal. There were too many places where people could get lost, that GPS was something that was really smart to have.

When Jake got up from his seat complaining about the sound, she turned her head away as he shut it down. If Horatio was only calling, then he wasn't to the point where he was trying to track down her location. Calleigh knew from previous cases, that they could only track down the location of past calls that had been picked up and that was using triangulation using three cell towers. She hadn't used it since she had tried to call Horatio from her apartment. She watched as he returned to his seat and ate his food. Her stomach rumbled lowly, she was hungry…she hadn't eaten since the day before and she figured it must be the afternoon…

After finishing his burger and fries, Jake looked back over at the still form of Calleigh Duquesne. "You know no one's going to call the police… People scream, cry, and shake these walls twenty-four-seven… But, if you're going to be a good girl, then I'll give you some water and something to eat, okay?" When he got a faint nod, he went to the bathroom and shuffled through things on the counter and rinsed out a plastic cup before filling it with water and bringing it back, he raised Calleigh's head and slowly started to tilt the cup for her to drink the water. He watched as some of it rolled down her throat and felt the urge to lean in and suck it from her neck, but refrained. He needed to get Calleigh ready…and with his changing plans he had lost time. He let her head rest on the pillow again, and then picked up one of the baggies and slipped it into his pocket. "I'll be right back, Babe." He picked up the hotel key and left the room. He tested the door before walking away.

He had taken a bag of white powder, and Calleigh wondered if his intent was to sell it or to put it into whatever food Jake was getting for her. Calleigh closed her eyes and tried to think of being found. She knew that if she had to, that she'd play Jake's game…to have the chance to get to freedom. But she didn't want to do the things she knew Jake could force on her like drugs and alcohol. With alcohol she had her own reasons, her father being it, and she refused to drink let alone get drunk… And drugs…the last time she had been dosed with cocaine, and it had not been a good experience. Not only because she almost lost her job the last time, but because of the feeling and the part where you come down from it… It wasn't something that she wanted to recreate.

With Jake's return, Calleigh watched him intently, and was relieved when he saw him drop a bag of potato chips down on the bed along with two energy drinks and a bundle of cash. It really didn't seem like food to her, but it would work as food for the time being. He grabbed a baggie with two tablets in it and waved it in front of her. "Ever had some before, Cal? Wait…Calleigh Duquesne is the model CSI, aren't you? Wouldn't want you to try anything, even if some of the stuff I have would make you feel better…we'll get to that later…" He opened one of the energy drinks and set it on the edge of the side table. "Now, listen…tonight…you're gonna just have some nice dreams." He opened the baggie and put the tablets on his empty palm of his hand, and then helped her sit up. He placed his fingers around her nose and pinched when her mouth shut quickly. He set the tablets on her tongue and then got the energy drink and poured some into her mouth before covering it, keeping his fingers on her nose. He watched as she squirmed until she finally swallowed, only then did he release her nose so that she could breathe. "LSD and Full Throttle…great combo…" he mumbled before kicking the side table away and then getting up and moving it himself. He wanted it out of reach. Unlocking one of her wrists, he locked the empty handcuff to the bed so that Calleigh couldn't go far. He saw the tears in her eyes, and just headed to the bathroom. "I told you to relax, Cal. You should really start listening…"

She wanted to throw up, to get the foreign substance out of her body. Tears ran down her face, but Calleigh reached out and heard the crinkling of the foil wrapper as her fingers reached the bag of potato chips. Sitting up a bit, she managed to open the bag and started to slowly eat the chips. She knew that if she got more of the energy drink or candy that the sugar could help her metabolize the drugs faster…but Calleigh was sure that Jake knew that…he didn't seem in the mood for mercy, and that was something that was quickly causing panic to run through her system.

…………………………….

TBC…


	4. Glimmer of Hope

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Jake Berkley (Other), Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Eric Delko

**Warnings:** Adult Themes, Non-consensual

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 4 "Glimmer of Hope"

**Author's Notes: **I just must state that CBS writers really need to keep Calleigh away from Jake… He may be cute, but he's awfully dangerous… And her playing giggly girly scene on the phone just was like 'what?!!!!!!!' Anyways…yes…it was wrong… And I won't even start with the fact that Jake is kissing Calleigh in the next ep…

……………………………

"So, you wanna heart the plan?" Jake asked Calleigh. He had taken a shower and had given the drugs a bit of time to kick in. "You and I, Cal, are gonna have some fu-un…" Jake told her. "You get to do something you're really good at, Cal… Lookin' good… I even bought you some outfits for it…"

Calleigh's head was spinning and she felt hot…too hot… Things were making sense and were blurred. "Water…" she whispered. She wanted a lot of water…to drink…to lay in…ice… Calleigh blinked her eyes and tried to focus, but it didn't come. "Jake, water…need water…"

"Maybe I should show you how you can get to Heaven with this stuff," he suggested instead as he crawled onto the bed.

She pushed at him, her hand on his chest, "Too hot…go'way…" she mumbled, but she felt her hand sliding from his chest. She didn't have the strength to hold him back or even in place.

Jake started to pull Calleigh's clothes away, he liked her in this more pliable state, "Okay…you're hot, Cal? We'll get you cooled off…" He had no intention of doing so, but she could hear it and maybe think it… He started to strip himself as he straddled her still form. He loved the look in her eyes…the lights were on, but Calleigh was only half there. He'd been waiting for his time with Calleigh. And now…he was going to be able to do whatever he wanted to do with her, and have all the time he wanted with her.

………………………………….

Jake had given Calleigh something a bit different before the LSD had worn off; he wanted her in a more sane state. Instead, he had gotten a pipe and had helped Calleigh smoke ice, she hadn't wanted to at first, but she had given in. It had been the same when Jake had put one of the outfits he had gotten for Calleigh. He knew in her normal state, that there was no way in hell that she would ever have put it on, let alone considered it. It was made up of a sparkly thong he had been fascinated by in the store, a tiny leather mini skirt, and a bright red halter top that hung low. He loved it, and set a tube of red lipstick by the door to apply before they left. Calleigh's body seemed to be taking the effects of the drugs well as far as Jake was concerned.

"My eyes feel funny," Calleigh tried to explain as Jake pulled her towards the door. He had strapped some kind of high heeled shoes, and with her vision swimming and blurred, it was not working well. She kept running into Jake, who just laughed. "Jerk," she muttered in response.

"Ah, I knew there was a bitter of Calleigh in there," he said with a smile as he stopped and pushed her against the door before applying the bright red lipstick, "Perfect…"

She didn't feel perfect. Far from it. Jake was being a jerk… She wanted to sleep…and she wanted out of the skirt that was giving her a breeze in areas it seemed wrong. It felt wrong… She should call Horatio, she thought. She wasn't sure why she hadn't called him, but she thought she needed to…and she would…when she found a phone. The one in their room didn't work. "We there yet?" she finally asked after Jake had walked her around longer than she had liked. She'd gotten honks along the way, but had just looked around for what they were honking at.

"Complain, complain… God, Cal, you never change, do you?" Jake asked frustrated. He hadn't had his dosage of ice because he figured she needed it more. He needed to keep her on something to keep her pliable and too out of it to get away or try and call anyone. He wasn't done yet… "Now be quiet, and let me work this deal," Jake told her as he pushed her back a bit as he stepped forward to a group of guys.

Calleigh took a couple steps back until she hit a wall, and leaned against it. Her heart was pounding… Calleigh's vision was still blurred, and she just wanted to lie down. Closing her eyes, she let her weight weigh on the wall.

"What's up with your girl, Jake? Looks like she needs a good time."

Jake smiled, and looked over at Calleigh. "Oh…she's having a good time…"

"Feel like sharing?"

"Not really…maybe another time, though," Jake said as he tried to shift the frame of talk. "So, what else do ya have for me?"

"Dunno Jakey… What do you have for me?"

Pulling money that was padded in an envelope out from his coat, he handed it over. "It's what we agreed on…" He watched as the lead guy looked it over and counted it. "C'mon, c'mon… You've got to have something for me…" Once a Ziploc baggie containing tiny baggies with white tablets inside was handed over, "Nice…"

"I told ya I'd take care of you, Jakey. I'll see you in a couple days."

Jake nodded before tucking the bag of treasure into his coat. He turned and headed towards Calleigh; he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her along. When he heard her mumbling and complaining, he pushed her against the closest wall heavily, "Cal, you're making it really hard for me to care what the fuck happens to you…" When she just whimpered and blinked wildly, he let up and continued to drag her about. He needed a boost…

Once they were back in the hotel room, Jake pushed Calleigh into the bathroom and thrust a chair under the knob. He wanted to get buzzed on his own. He didn't need Calleigh to be there…he'd play with her later… Plus, he was afraid that if she kept whimpering and whining to him that he'd punch her…and he wasn't ready to damage his play toy yet.

……………………………..

The night was long for Calleigh, but she had her vision back. She turned the door knob and pushed the door slowly, and felt something blocking it, but nothing she couldn't push away. When she peaked out, she saw a chair fallen on its side and Jake Berkeley passed out half on the bed and half hanging off. She looked around, trying to think of what to do. She hurt…she felt sick…but she felt better…

She noticed Jake's jacket lying not too far away. Figuring he must have tossed it off, she slowly crawled out of bathroom, she headed towards it keeping a steady eye on Jake's passed out form. She slowly turned the jacket over in her hands and felt for anything…she stopped when she hit something fairly small, but hard. She pulled it from its pocket, and marveled at it for a second.

A cell phone.

Carefully and quietly, she retreated back to the bathroom and shut the door. There wasn't a lock on the door and she suddenly wished it had one. Getting into the bathtub and pulling the curtain shut, she stared at it before carefully dialing a number that she knew by heart…

Holding the phone to her ear, she held her breath and then let it out when she heard his voice. She hadn't thought he'd pick up…

((Hello?))

She wanted to talk…to say something…to tell him that she needed his help… Calleigh just started to cry softly. Her brain still felt fuzzy and she didn't feel one hundred percent normal. There was a pause and she was certain he had hung up thinking it was someone with the wrong number or a crank caller.

((…Calleigh?))

"It hurts…" Calleigh whispered.

((Sweetheart, what hurts?))

Whimpering, she finally answered after a few minutes, "Everywhere…"

((Where are you, Calleigh? Any landmarks? Streets? Buildings?))

"In a hotel…dirty…"

((Jake there?))

"Passed out…"

((Sweetheart, I need you to stay on the line while I have the Crime Lab track you, okay?))

Calleigh stayed quiet when she heard groans and then a thump. "Hurry," Calleigh urged as a whisper.

………………………….

"You're a bitch, Cal!" Jake yelled as he yanked her out of the hotel room with his bag. She wasn't fighting him so much after he had smacked her around for a couple minutes after finding her in the tub on the phone. He had left the phone in the bathroom, and had taken Calleigh in the main room before throwing her around and starting to teach her a lesson for calling Caine on him. "Now I have to get a new goddamn phone!" he shouted as he dragged her down steps and towards his car.

He had to move locations, and that pissed him off. He had gotten quite comfortable at that place. The place had been set up perfectly for him…but now…now Calleigh had ruined it all. "I was good to you, Calleigh. You don't know how good you had it," he told her shoving her into the car and slamming the door shut. He had set the backdoors and the passenger side door so that they were all on child safety lock, he didn't want Calleigh to escape while he was going around to the driver's side. He had a feeling though, that she already knew better…

He had alternate locations though, a couple were about the same 'star' status as their first location, while a couple were cleaner and had better service. The thing with nicer places were that they cared when people screamed, moaned, and when the bed clinked against the wall.

………………………………

Horatio stared at the mirror. He had gotten to the hotel as soon as he could…but he hadn't made it in time… Calleigh was gone… He had found the cell phone still on in the tub and on the mirror was a message. 'She's Mine' was written in red lipstick. In the sink were Calleigh's gun, badge, and ID. The used red lipstick was on the floor, still open. The main room was thrown about…he wasn't sure if that meant that Jake had taken out the phone call on Calleigh, if that's just how it looked, or if Jake had tossed things about in a hurry to pack.

"Horatio, this isn't looking good for Calleigh," Frank spoke up.

It was true. They didn't have any leads… He'd have the room processed…the whole hotel room, but he didn't think anything would come up that would help them find Calleigh. For all they knew, Jake didn't know where he was going. "We have to find her, Frank."

"We're going to," Eric spoke up from behind them both.

"Today, this is the only case," Horatio added with his hands on his hips as he turned to look over his shoulder at Eric. "Everything else can wait…"

…………………………………..

"You've been a bad, bad girl, Calleigh…" Jake told her as he held up an ice pipe. He was going to make Calleigh learn the hard way that she did as he told or else there were serious consequences. He handcuffed her hands behind her back and held the pipe up, keeping her head against the headrest of the car as he forced her to take it in. "I don't like doing this, Cal, but you've forced my hand." He had filled the pipe up a lot…a lot more than he normally took in one dose, and he'd been on meth for a while… He was going to make her hurt, so that he owned her. He wanted to make her beg for more…even if that meant possibly killing Calleigh.

It would all be worth it in the end.

……………………………..

Calleigh had slept for several days, and Jake had checked for a heart beat and breathing several times each day, just to make sure he hadn't killed her. Her clothes were starting to slip from her form, she had lost weight. Jake didn't mind, but the clothes weren't as tight on her as they were supposed to be. Her skin had whitened quite a bit…but her pale pallor just highlighted the bright red lipstick he smeared on her lips. He waited almost a whole day once she woke up before giving her a taste. He wanted to make her earn her next taste.

She had stopped whining and whimpering and had let him dress her. The mini skirt laid low on her hips, her hip bones pressing tightly against her skin. The halter top hung lower with the weight loss. But Calleigh still walked like she was drunk when she was high… Though that was something that Jake could live with. Taking Calleigh to his dealings was always something Jake did… Though he let some of his dealers touch Calleigh, it was never anything more than brushing along her inner leg, he never let them touch what he thought was his only.

"C'mon, Jake…just let me have her for five minutes…"

"She's not for sale," Jake argued, Calleigh was pressed against him. Her back pressed against his front. His arms were protectively drawn around her, one on her shoulder lying across her chest and the other resting below her waist. "I don't like sharing…"

"She is a beauty…"

"That she is," Jake said a bit proudly as he let his hands rub her.

"Skinny bitch, though…"

"Better than being a hippo, Man… You can't tell me that you'd pass her up if I were sharing…" Jake smiled knowing he was right. No man in his right mind would pass up Calleigh, let alone when she was dressed up how she was and walking the streets…

"I'll give you that…"

Jake smirked and looked around making sure no one who wasn't supposed to be there had walked in. He saw a dark car across the street from them and decided it was time to move. "Well, it looks like we might have a spy on our hands… Same time next week?"

"Yeah, Man."

Jake put his arm around Calleigh and strolled back towards the hotel, but took the back allies. He didn't want to be followed. The spy guy could take all the pictures he wanted, but he wasn't going to follow them…

…………………………….

TBC…


	5. Showdown

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Eric Delko, Rick Stetler (Other), Alexx Woods, Natalia Boa Vista, Ryan Wolfe

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 5 "Showdown"

**Author's Notes: **Had to put this up…felt the need before we see Jake Berkeley on the finale tonight!

……………………………

"Rick," Horatio started standing with his back to the man and staring out his window. "Why are you here?" Whenever Rick Stetler showed his face at the lab, it was always a bad thing. He turned his attention back to Stetler, but stood sideways… He had a feeling on who his visit was about, but he really didn't want to hear whatever bullshit the IAB had come up with regarding Calleigh Duquesne.

He smiled a bit, "Horatio, you know why I'm here."

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Horatio brought his hands up to his hips. "You know that Calleigh Duquesne has been kidnapped…" He knew that Stetler wouldn't help them, and would most likely try to push blame on someone in the lab. It never was a visit where IAB was helpful in anyway to his lab. "By Jake Berkeley."

"We understand that's she's a rouge agent at the moment working with Berkeley," Stetler spoke up and set a folder on Horatio's desk. "She's walking the line, Horatio… She's MIA from the lab… Maybe, she'd just rather be out in the field rather than be in the lab."

Curiosity stemmed through Horatio, and he stepped forward and opened the folder and just stared at the top picture. It was a picture of Jake and Calleigh at what looked to be a drug buy. His attention and focus shifted to Calleigh, she looked pale and sick…she didn't look like Calleigh…

"She looks better undercover," Stetler commented with a smirk.

Horatio didn't comment, but he did move the picture to look at the next. Jake had Calleigh against a wall, and he looked like he was mad or maybe yelling at her. Anger coursed through his veins as he moved the picture. The final picture was a close up of Calleigh, and Horatio could tell that Jake had done more damage than could be seen on the surface. "Can," he started, but then stopped when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Can I keep these?" he finally managed to get out.

"If you like," Stetler agreed. He leaned forward and folded his hands on Horatio's desk. "IAB is afraid that your efforts aren't going to cases that you should be handling…"

Horatio sank down into his chair and then finally pulled himself from Calleigh's picture and looked up at Stetler, "And why would the IAB think that we're processing anything, but cases we should be handling."

"We're concerned about you involving your CSIs with the undercover operation to try to extract Detective Duquesne."

"Calleigh Duquesne was KIDNAPPED," Horatio emphasized as he got up from his seat and kept his hands firmly planted on his polished desk. "If you're read the reports, she was taken by Jake Berkeley from a scene. Calleigh was drugged with chloroform and left on the other side of Miami-Dade County after she refused to be part of that undercover operation. She was confused and upset when I picked her up… We lost evidence because of Berkeley's stunt."

Stetler was amused, "So she said anyway…" He tilted his head and watched Horatio, he could see the anger building up in him, and he was enjoying every minute of it. "If I find out that any member of your team is investigating Detective Duquesne's disappearance not only will I suspend them, but I will have you pulled from this post…"

Horatio knew that it would feel good to reach across the table and slug Stetler, but he also knew that it wouldn't be in the best interest of his lab or Calleigh… Instead, he forced a smile forward, and forced his head downward, "Investigate away…"

………………………

Stetler had spent several days at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, which had forced Horatio and his team from further investigating Calleigh's disappearance for the sake of their jobs and Calleigh's life. Though, at night, Horatio would drive areas of Miami to try and locate where the pictures of Calleigh and Jake had been taken. He hadn't had any luck. He had received little sleep in those days…unable to get the picture of Calleigh's shrinking pale form from his mind.

The day Stetler left, Horatio called a meeting of his CSIs to the evidence room. They all needed to be on the same page about what they were putting as a priority. He considered locating Calleigh Duquesne as their top priority, but he wanted to make sure that everyone knew the risks and were agreed. If Stetler found out, they'd all be in hot water, and though he'd be willing to take full responsibility for it, he knew that Stetler would push farther.

Once everyone was in the room, including Frank Tripp, he started by laying the three photos Rick Stetler had so graciously let him keep across the table. He wanted them to see what was at stake…how horrible Calleigh's health had gotten… "Stetler gave me these… He implies that Calleigh is doing this willingly, but I don't agree with that assumption… Right now, I'm more worried about Calleigh's health than bringing charges against Berkeley."

"Oh my God," Natalia whispered as she pulled a picture of the woman closer, "She's lost at least ten or fifteen pounds in this picture…" She knew that Calleigh was rather slim originally, but now the bones could be seen, and she looked undernourished. "Look at her eyes, Horatio…"

"I noticed that," he said sadly. It wasn't just the redness in her eyes, but the fact that her eyes looked empty, but he was sure Natalia hadn't read that far into the photo. Horatio had known Calleigh much longer, and even with Speedle's death and even when she had been run into the canal and was in shock…her eyes had never looked empty. "I wouldn't be surprised if Berkeley is forcing Calleigh to take drugs. "On a previous case where Jake Berkeley went undercover, I believe that he did drugs in order to fit in with the environment he was supposed to be melding into."

Frank tilted his head studying who was in the room with them. He thought one was missing… "Where's Alexx?" Frank finally asked. Horatio was there, and then so were Eric, Natalia, and Ryan, but where was their M.E.? Alexx would want to be there, and Frank had a feeling that she might be able to tell them a bit better what Calleigh's true health status was.

Turning his attention to Frank, he looked sideways at him, "I…I didn't think it was necessary for her to be here…"

"Horatio, I think Alexx would want to be here, and I think she might be able to tell us how Calleigh's suffering," Frank offered as his reasoning.

Nodding, Horatio looked towards the others, "Call Alexx and have her get up here quickly, Frank…" Horatio said. "Why doesn't everyone get some coffee in the meantime? We'll continue this in five minutes when Alexx gets back…" Horatio turned away from them as he waited for them to filter out of the room.

"Horatio? You coming?" Eric asked when he didn't move.

"No," Horatio responded.

Eric just nodded to himself before leaving, figuring that he'd get him coffee as well. He knew that H needed it. It didn't take a CSI to see that Horatio was exhausted.

Once everyone had exited, Horatio pulled a chair over. Sinking down into it, he took the picture of Calleigh and studied it. The five minutes he had issued went by quickly and he found his thoughts interrupted.

"Horatio? You wanted to see me?" Alexx said watching Horatio with worry.

"Did Frank tell you why he asked you up here?" Horatio asked curiously as he lifted his head from the picture.

Alexx frowned and kneeled down in front of Lieutenant Caine, she didn't like the look of him. "Have you been sleeping at all?" she asked concerned and then saw the picture of Calleigh in his hands and took it away from him.

"No…" he admitted at barely a whisper.

"What on earth is Calleigh wearing?" was the first thought to Alexx's mind, and which she blurted out. She looked up at Horatio and saw a small smile forming, "Sorry… It's just…" Alexx started as she motioned to the picture and then stopped.

"I know," Horatio said.

"Baby Girl looks horrible though," Alexx said turning more into her doctoral nature. "She's lost a lot of weight…and she's terribly pale."

"I think she's being forced to take drugs, Alexx," he informed her looking at her full of concern. "What kind of harm can come from drug usage?"

Alexx sighed and looked back up at Horatio, "Do we know what kind of drugs?"

"No…" Horatio stopped when he noticed everyone was filtering back into the room. "Let's discuss this in a minute," he whispered to Alexx and took the picture from her. Getting up from his seat and helping Alexx up, he set the picture back on the table and gladly thanked Eric for a cup of coffee. He noticed Frank was just as courteous and had brought Alexx a cup. "Alright," he said and cleared his throat quickly when he realized his voice wasn't normal. "Now that we have Alexx here, let's continue."

He let his head drop, as he recapped, "Stetler has told me that we are to consider Calleigh as MIA to the crime lab… That she's a rouge officer…now," Horatio said looking back up at the group, "We all know that's not true."

"Calleigh would never compromise evidence," Eric spoke up remembering weeks back when Calleigh had been first taken from their crime scene.

"The only leads we have may come from evidence we collected from that hotel room where we knew they were for a while," Horatio spoke up. "We've been unable to examine it until now, because of Stetler."

Natalia frowned and held up her hand for a second before speaking up, "Stetler took that box, Horatio…"

"But not before we had the cell phone's information downloaded and saved," Ryan added. "Cooper said that he'd burned a back-up copy…just in case."

"Good going, Cooper," Tripp spoke up quietly.

"You all understand, that the IAB is very serious about us not interrupting whatever Jake Berkeley is up to with Calleigh…" Horatio warned. "I am not making any of this an order… Pursuing it means that whoever voluntarily does, is putting their career on the line…"

Eric shook his head, "Calleigh's life could be on the line," he spoke up as he pointed to the pictures. He hadn't ever seen his friend look so sick…so thin…so not her… "What else can we do?"

"We can do nothing," Alexx spoke up sadly, "But if we do that, Horatio… We'll be attending Calleigh's funeral…and we'll have been responsible for her death."

"Tell us what Calleigh could be suffering from, and what she could suffer from later," Horatio asked.

"It all depends on the drugs…it could be something as simple as higher temperature rate and heart beat…all the way to overdose and death… With extended and heavy drug usage, it can affect the internal organs including the liver along with lungs and brain… The longer she's under the influence of any drug, the longer and harder it's going to be to break her of it…" Alexx told them. "We have to find her, and fast…"

Horatio looked around at his team, "It's up to you."

Alexx stepped forward quickly, "I'm in."

"Me too," Eric Delko spoke up stepping towards Alexx.

Frank stepped towards them and when he got looks, he added, "Well, of course I'm in… Calleigh would do the same thing for any of us…"

"You're right," Natalia spoke up, "I'm in, too."

"Ryan?" Eric asked seeing he was the only one standing alone.

"I'm in," Ryan spoke up, "But I suggest we do this quietly."

"Agreed," Horatio said and collected the photos from the table. "Let's get to work… Find out what information you can from that phone data, Eric and Ryan."

……………………………

TBC…


	6. Blood Heart

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Jake Berkeley (Other), Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Dan Cooper (Other)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 6 "Blood Heart"

**Author's Notes: **Refrains from ranting about "Born to Kill"

……………………………………

Calleigh found herself throwing up in the bathroom of their newly moved to hotel room. At least it was clean…which included the bathroom. The drugs were washing from her system, and she was starting to think clearly again. Jake did it whenever he didn't have enough money to support both of their habits… She crawled into the bathtub once she flushed the toilet and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaking, and felt hot and then cold. Jake was passed out, and though Calleigh was tempted to try and run…she knew she wouldn't get far… She just hoped that the team was keeping an eye on hotels, though there were so many in Miami… This time, they were in a nice one…one where they carded Jake for the room.

"Horatio, hurry," she whispered and reached up to the tile wall and drew lazy designs…but then stopped and stared at it. "Breadcrumbs," she whispered to herself. It was like a huge fog had been suddenly lifted. She was going to get out of there, and soon… Getting up, she went to the sink and pulled a razor blade from Jake's kit. She knew what she was going to do was going to get her into trouble…but she could put up with the beating and then his favorite thing to do when he was high…sex. She would heal though…

Taking the razor, she looked at her fingers for a second before just picking one and piercing it with the razor blade. She cringed, but kept quiet as the razor bit into her skin. She set the razor in the bottom of the sink before pressing around the cut with her other nail. As more blood spilled out, she looked around…she was going to leave evidence…and Jake wouldn't see it…or wipe it away… Turning around she saw the white tiled exterior surrounding where the bath area was…and then looked back and saw that the reflection could be seen in the mirror. Carefully she pressed her finger against the cool white tile staining it crimson with her own blood. After she was satisfied with her first marker, she moved out of the bathroom and headed out of the room letting the door close on its own.

Walking down the hall in nothing, but a tiny silk robe to cover her panty and bra clad body; she hit the button to summon the elevator with her clean hand. Once in, she put her bloody finger gently on the floor of the room…and then pressed the button for the lobby. At least it was early and no one was out, Calleigh thought as she waited in the elevator. She wasn't sure if she'd cause attention or if people would just see her as more covered up than those who used the pools and beaches.

Exiting the elevator, Calleigh made her way towards the pristine glass doors that led people into the beautifully decorated lobby; she kept her eyes on her destination and kept from looking at anyone. Reaching out for the door, she carefully smeared her blood along it, not much, but enough…

"What on earth are you doing down here?" Jake asked as he reached out and grasped Calleigh's arm pulling her back. He smiled over at the woman who was occupying the check-in desk. "Sorry, sometimes she sleepwalks…" he apologized and guided Calleigh back towards the elevator.

Calleigh watched and waited to see which elevator opened, if Jake saw the blood stain then he'd know she was up to something. She let out a relieved breath when it was a different elevator. She knew though that once the elevator doors were shut that hell would break lose. Jake was good at putting on acts when need be, but once the doors were closed…

Putting his hand on her lower back, he shoved her into the elevator once the doors were opened. He smiled at the woman at the desk and waved to her, "Night," he said before stepping in with Calleigh. He pushed her against the wall once the doors were closed, "Calleigh…we've talked about you being disobedient."

"I just needed some air," she whispered.

Jake moved towards her, and ran his hands down her arms and started to squeeze hard. "The AC was on in the room…" He let his hands wander down to her open hands, "Try again," he whispered as his mouth found her neck. He stopped when he felt something wet on her hand; he lifted it and studied it for a second. "What happened?"

"I cut it," she whispered keeping her gaze down.

He moved her finger to his mouth and sucked on the cut for a minute until he heard the bell ding alerting them that they were at their intended floor. As he pulled the finger from his lips, he told her, "But you know that now you've made a scene…we have to move again… And I even brought you to this nice hotel…Hyatt and everything and you messed up, Calleigh…"

She was being tugged down the hallway back towards their room, and Calleigh knew that events had been set into motion. "Jake…I'm sorry…" she tried to sound sincere as she apologized to him. "I didn't mean it… I just wanted to be outside…"

Jake slid his keycard through the slot and opened their door before pushed Calleigh onto the bed. Closing the door, he walks over and slowly lowers himself on top of her. "Now, since I'm up and we're not going to be enjoying these soft sheets for so much longer…we might as well take full advantage of them… I bet that's what you wanted, wasn't it, Calleigh? You wanted me to work up an appetite for you by chasing you down…"

Calleigh really didn't want any part in what Jake was proposing. "Jake…" she started knowing that she'd regret it later. "Please…not now…" she fought a bit pushing his arm away from the waist of her panties. "We should pack…not…not this…"

"There's always time for love making, Cal…" Jake told her as his mouth forcefully penetrated hers. His hands started to explore her stomach; he had quickly opened her robe leaving her nicely exposed to him.

Tears fell from her eyes and she pulled away from him, her head rolling to the side. She panted for a minute before forcing out, "It's not love, Jake… Its rape," she said before turning her head to look at him, "And you know it." Calleigh could instantly see the anger build behind his eyes, but she knew she'd be lucky if he knocked her out…or gave her one of his baggies of pills.

Jake pulled up his hand and let it land hard across her face. "You make me sound like some enraged psychotic serial killers!" Jake yelled at her. "You've been working CSI too long, Cal!" He started to pull the robe off, handling her roughly as he moved her about where he wanted her. "No wonder what's his name killed himself, Cal, you probably drove him to it…" he whispered into her ear harshly.

Calleigh closed her eyes, and found herself summoning the image of a dead John Hagen in her lab unconsciously on Jake's cue. "Don't say that," she whispered with a sob behind it. She had told herself that she wasn't responsible for Hagen's death, but it still hurt…

"You know you want this, Calleigh," Jake told her as he started to remove her bra and panties. He ignored the sobs coming from her, and figured that he'd just prove she wanted it when those cries turned into moans later on.

………………………………….

Jake was showering, and he'd left Calleigh feeling horrible and disgusting, but forced to pack things. She'd just have to wait and shower at the next place. She had just about everything packed and on the bed when she came across part of Jake's stash. She had started to recognize the drugs…and she fingered a bag. It had LSD in it, and Calleigh wondered if it could be her salvation to making it through the day. She heard the shower stop and Jake step out, but she knew she still had time… She just stared at it and tried to weigh the pros and cons in her head as she did so. Arms made their way around her and captured the baggie she was holding.

"You need some, don't you, Cal?" Jake asked as he opened the baggie and dropped the tablets into her palm and once he saw that they were in her mouth, he kissed the side of her head. "Good girl, Calleigh… Good girl…" He let he sit as he went about finishing getting dressed and putting his things into the bags waiting on the bed. "I think the honeymoon is over, Calleigh…time to get a move on," Jake told her as he slung the bags on his shoulder. He moved towards Calleigh and checked her eyes. He could always tell if the drugs were hitting her system by her eyes. "Feeling a bit better?" The slight nod he got was enough to know that he was going to have to hang onto her as they went down.

Helping her up, Jake kept a tight hold around her waist. "Fun is just going to have to wait now, Cal. Horatio might be on his way after your stunt in the lobby…"

"Horatio…" she mumbled, "Horatio has sunglasses and he looks all serious…" she randomly mumbled as she tried to steady herself as they headed down the hall towards the elevator.

Releasing Calleigh once he pushed the button for the lobby, Jake pressed against her and let his lips find hers, "Mmm sad thing we have to find a new place…" he mumbled against her lips as his hand ran up the inside of her leg. "We don't have enough fun together, Cal."

Calleigh felt like the elevator was spinning and she started to whimper, "No more spinning…"

Jake heard the bell of the elevator, and knew it was time to get her moving again. They didn't have time at the moment to dawdle along.

……………………………….

"It looks like the list of phone numbers almost all belong to hotels in the county…" Dan Cooper reported. He'd already been sworn to secrecy, and had agreed to help them find Calleigh Duquesne. He knew that losing a CSI would not only drop morale lower than where it already was, but that meant they'd never see Calleigh's sparkling smile ever again. "Some of these hotels are dumps while others are on Miami Beach… It seems he has a wide variety of places. The other numbers on the phone were to disposable phones. The only inconsistency in dialed numbers came up with Lieutenant Caine's phone number…that was manually dialed in."

"That must have been from when Calleigh called Horatio," Ryan spoke up with his arms crossed. "Any idea where they could be now?"

"Nope, Calleigh must have been the last one with the phone."

Eric sighed, "Let's start to get a hold of the hotels on the list and let's get registration records and footage of any that may have any."

……………………………..

Horatio and Frank had taken half of the list and they started where Horatio had gone and had merely found the phone. He drove slowly by, and then stopped when he noticed something familiar. There was an area near the hotel that looked like the location in the picture. Horatio pulled the picture from the folder on his passenger seat and compared it to the area in front of them. They matched. He picked up his phone to talk to Frank in the car behind him, "Frank, this is the location in the photos… Looks like Stetler probably knows where Jake is…he's just not sharing any information. Let's go on to the next location."

Horatio and Frank had checked out ten hotels already when they received a call. "Horatio." His pace quickened towards the Hummer as he spoke, "You're sure? I need you to keep your maids out of that room until my unit gets there. Yes, thank you."

"What's going on?" Frank asked as soon as the phone was away from Horatio's ear.

"That was the Hyatt Resort on 2nd Avenue… Cooper faxed out information on Calleigh, and they said that someone by that description was there last night, but that she checked out with a male companion earlier this morning… We're getting closer, Frank," he told the other man before getting into his Hummer. He knew that Rick Stetler would not see the situation as a code three situation for lights and sirens, but he certainly did.

They had to go quite a ways across town to get to the hotel, and on the way, Horatio had put in a call to Eric and asked for him and Natalia to bring their kits to the hotel. He wanted them to process the scene. He just hoped that Jake and Calleigh left them something to go off of…

……………………………….

TBC…


	7. Breadcrumbs

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 7 "Breadcrumbs"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so my annoyance at Jake has grown since the season finale, so I've been kicked on this SDRR kick… It was that or the yummy chocolate I was eating at like midnight…ehehehe I heart chocolate, it helps with my writing skills… Of course, I think this is just spoiling you all…LOL...

………………………………

Upon entering the hotel, they were stopped quickly once they entered the lobby by the hotel manager who wanted to offer any assistance he could. "Has anyone been injured in the lobby lately?" Horatio asked as he watched the entrance door open and close with each guest that entered the lobby from the outside.

"No, Lieutenant, why?"

"You've got a blood smear on your front door," Horatio said and moved towards it. He had brought his kit along, so that if there happened to be any evidence that couldn't wait for Eric and Natalia, that it would still be collected. Taking a minute to photograph the area of glass on the door, Horatio then collected a sample of the blood with a swab. He wasn't sure if he was stretching things thinking that it was from Calleigh…he just wanted a link…something to help them find her.

"When are your doors normally cleaned?" Frank questioned the manager.

"Our night staff does it, around two or three in the morning."

"When there's no traffic down here…so this was done sometime after," Frank said aloud. "We'll need the key to the room."

"Of course."

Frank turned back to Horatio, to see him studying the glass. "That's not a lot of blood, Horatio…"

"I know," Horatio responded. "But she's still out there…somewhere…"

After a minute, the manager handed Frank a keycard to the room and gave him the room number. "Why don't we head upstairs? See what evidence is in that room?"

Horatio nodded before getting up, he reached down with his glove enveloped hand and picked up his kit and followed Frank to the elevator. He felt like he was losing Calleigh. Even though they were getting closer to her, she felt so far away… It had felt like sometime since he'd even seen Calleigh… He felt like she was fading…it was getting harder for him to picture her in her full color. He couldn't remember the exact shade of her eyes anymore…it was like his brain was turning her slowly into a black and white image in his mind.

Frank went to press the button for the eighth floor, when he noticed the stained button. "Horatio? Is that blood?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Horatio turned his attention quickly to the silver metal buttons on the panel of the elevator. Crouching down, he set his kit down and started to take pictures of it. After that was done, it took a swab from his kit and started to collect a blood sample.

"Maybe Calleigh purposely did this," Frank mused. "Like…breadcrumbs…"

"As long as these breadcrumbs don't lead to a large pool of blood," Horatio told Frank as he straightened up with his kit. The more he found, the more he worried…

"Horatio, Calleigh's going to be fine…once we get her to a hospital," Frank said slowly and started out of the metallic elevator once the doors opened.

Horatio took the keycard from Frank and pushed him back into the elevator gently, "You wait for Natalia and Eric… Eric should print the elevator…"

…………………………

Red.

Horatio's mind spun the first second he saw it. In the sink was a razor blade with blood on it…not much, but still… He knew that had been the thing that had started the bleeding…the small piece of metal had been responsible for the drops of blood throughout the hotel. Those droplets that were vital to sustaining life…that was how he saw them…at least at the moment… Horatio brought up his hand and hit the mirror in anger and then his eyes locked on something.

Through the mirror's reflection, more red had been reveled to him. A red heart was drawn on the tile wall behind him, and through the mirror he had a perfect line of sight. Horatio spun around and closed the distance between the sink and the far wall. He examined it and could see that it, like the other stains, had been made in blood. "Calleigh…" he whispered as his hand floated over the top of it. He didn't dare touch it, but he knew Calleigh had placed it there…she knew that they'd eventually find that room…she knew that he'd know that it was her…

"H!" Eric called from the doorway of the hotel room, which had been left propped open, but had crime scene taped along it to keep people out.

"In here," he called quietly.

Natalia looked at Eric worriedly and then took in the surroundings. The bedroom had definitely been tossed about, especially the bed. "H, we got two workable fingerprints from the elevator and the door…"

"Good." Horatio pulled himself from the heart on the bathroom wall and finally turned his attention to the case at hand. Gathering the evidence was going to help them get Calleigh back, he reminded himself. He turned over the swabs he had taken before and handed over his camera, so that they'd have an extra to get the work done faster. He couldn't be in that room any longer. "Process the room. Call me with the results as soon as you have them."

"Alright," Eric said and watched concerned as Horatio made a quick exit. He turned to Natalia and sighed, "Let's start processing…"

………………………..

Once things had been photographed, bagged, tagged, and packed into evidence boxes Eric and Natalia had headed back to the lab for processing. Eric had gone off to process the fingerprint evidence, while Natalia had headed off to process the biologicals they had found on the bed sheets along with the swabs they had collected that contained blood.

A while later they met back in the evidence room to go over what they had between the two of them. "What did you find?" Natalia asked Eric, wanting him to go first. She wasn't sure how he'd react or how anyone would to what she found on the bed sheets. Of course, she was sure they had a good idea…

"The prints were Calleigh's…the bloody ones," Eric went on. "The prints that were lifted off the door were a match to Jake and Calleigh's…" He sighed, "And it looks like Calleigh did leave that trail of blood for us…her fingerprint was the only one on the razor blade."

"Along with her own blood…all the blood was Calleigh's…" Natalia tied in quickly.

Eric turned a report to her, "The white powdery substance. It's lysergic acid diethylamide. LSD. Calleigh might not even be doing this purposefully if she's using LSD… That stuff is a hallucinogen… It's probably one of the reasons Calleigh isn't trying to escape…at least that we know of."

"Didn't Frank say that the night lobby workers saw them?"

"Yeah," Eric said a bit uneasy. "Calleigh didn't act upset or panicked… They said she was calm and that she didn't say anything to them. Jake apparently told them that she sleepwalks…"

Natalia frowned; "You're not going to like what I have to say…" she warned and held the reports against her chest.

"I can guess what it says…" Eric said motioning for her to go on.

"The semen contributions matched the DNA sample we have from Jake in the database, and there were also vaginal contributions and blood that matched Calleigh." Natalia knew that none of it sounded good, but it was something that they needed to know. "When we find her, we should probably make sure that we have an ambulance there to get her to the hospital…"

"They're going to need an ambulance to take Jake to the hospital," Eric mumbled angrily as he hit the table in frustration. "I shouldn't have left her at the scene! I should have stayed with her until she was finished!" he shouted upset at himself.

Natalia shook her head, "Eric...that wouldn't have stopped Jake… I mean, look at what lengths he's gone to in order to get Calleigh and keep her… You can't blame yourself. You just need to concentrate on finding Calleigh." She reached out and gently laid her hand on his arm, "And then maybe you and Horatio can discuss having five minutes alone with him…"

…………………………

TBC…


	8. Handprints

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other) **Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 8 "Handprints"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………………

Calleigh woke up with sharp stabbing pains through her abdomen, and in a heavy sweat. She rolled onto her side, and waited until Jake shifted in the bed before letting herself escape from him. The bed creaked with her every move, and Calleigh found herself wishing that they were back at the nice hotel they had been at before. She padded to the bathroom and sat by the toilet for some time not sure if she was going to throw up or not, when she finally realized there wasn't anything in her stomach, she headed back to bed. Shaking Jake lightly, she found herself being hit lightly as his hand batted at her.

"Go'way…"

"Jake, I'm hungry…please can we get something?" Calleigh asked quietly. "I haven't eaten in a couple days…and I'm thirsty…"

"Go back to sleep, Calleigh…"

Sighing, Calleigh looked around and decided that if she was ever going to eat anything, she'd have to do it on her own. It was nearly past one in the afternoon, but with the drapes closed it seemed more like one in the morning… She gathered up a robe, and pulled it on. Tightening the sash, she looked around for quarters. Calleigh's plan was to get food from the vending machines downstairs. It wouldn't be much, but at least it would be something. Once she found some of the silver shiny rounds, she stuffed them into her pocket and headed towards the door quietly.

Carefully opening the door and leaving it just slightly ajar, Calleigh headed down the open walkway and then down the stairs towards the machines. She studied the selections available in the machines for a minute and came to the conclusion that she could either have something salty or sugary. She choose sugary, and picked a pack of Hostess chocolate donettes. Next, she moved onto the soda machines. She didn't want fizz or soda; she knew that…and instead chose apple juice from the second machine that contained waters and juices.

Gathering her treasures, she slipped the donettes into her pocket and then stopped when she spotted a police car enter the motel complex. She could read the side of it from where she was. Miami-Dade Police…which meant she was still in Miami-Dade County…or close enough to it. She kept out of sight and watched as the officer headed into the office leaving his car unlocked and unattended. Looking back towards the hotel room, Calleigh didn't see any movement or any signs that Jake was up and missing her. Her head turned back to the police car and she slowly made her way to it. The police officer was still busy inside, but Calleigh wasn't sure if the officer was looking for her if the hotel manager would give them up.

Reaching for the handle of the police car door, she slowly and carefully opened the passenger side and reached over for the radio. She pulled it to her mouth and thought for a second about what she was going to say. "Lieutenant Caine. Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Claremont Hotel. Collins Avenue. Miami Beach." It was vague, she knew, but she also knew that people in Miami Law Enforcement knew who Horatio Caine was, and he'd get the message. She replaced the radio and closed the vehicle's door before sneaking back off to the stairs before heading up to the hotel room. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long for her message to make it to Horatio.

In the room, she sat in a chair next to the window and peeked out as she slowly ate her donettes and sipped her apple juice. The sugar felt good in her system and so did the solidity of the food. Her stomach had stopped hurting so much. She let herself take her time eating the food and sipping the juice, making it last almost a whole hour. Her vigil at the window had become a bit depressing once the police car had left the complex. She had heard no sirens and had seen no lights… What if her message hadn't gone through? What if no one told Horatio? What if…

"Calleigh, come back to bed," Jake said looking across the room to see her sitting near the window. "C'mon…"

Fighting wasn't something she felt up to just yet, so she made sure to hide the trash before slipping back into the bed with Jake and cringing at the creaking of the old mattress. "My stomach hurts…" she whispered. She had crawled in, so that her back was to him. Calleigh didn't feel like looking at him.

"C'mon, Babe, you know what I like when I wake up," Jake told her reaching out to try and roll her back over to face him. "It'll make your stomach feel better…"

Calleigh bit her tongue and just let tears slide down her face as she stared at the door. She sniffled and let out a shaky breath. She just wanted it to all end… Calleigh had contemplated suicide, but then John Hagen's death in her firearms lab stuck clearly out in her mind and that was quickly pushed off. "Jake…later… I don't feel well," she said softly in pain.

"I don't really care right now, Cal," Jake argued and pulled her forcefully rolling her back to face him. He reached up and pushed her tears away, "Why are you crying, Cal? This is happy…" He reached down her and discovered she had more clothes on than she had before, "Why are you covering up? You know you need to be practically naked for me, especially in mornings…" He got up on his knees and started to pull the excess clothing from her.

When his lips started to touch her skin, Calleigh pushed fresh tears down her cheeks. "Jake, I haven't even gotten to shower…"

"It's alright…you're only mine…it's not like I've been sharing," Jake insisted and then noticed the fresh tears. "What? Do you need more, Cal? Is that what the problem is?" Jake asked as he put his hands up around her face to frame it. "Does my baby need a taste?"

She didn't want to do it anymore, but she found herself nodding in response anyway.

Jake brought his lips to her and then lay his forehead against hers, "Well, I think that's fair… I can't have you upset while we're making love, can I?" He got up and started to pull clothing from the floor to pull on. "I'll be back in ten or fifteen. You get ready for me…you can even get that shower if you want."

Calleigh just rolled onto her side and closed her eyes as the tears fell. When she heard the door shut, she whispered, "Horatio hurry…"

………………………….

"We sure it was Calleigh?" Horatio questioned as he and Frank headed out of the lab and towards their respective vehicles. He felt like whenever they got close, they didn't quite make it in time… He just didn't know if he could face another room…more disappointment…more fear…

Fear.

Fear that whatever Jake Berkeley was doing to Calleigh Duquesne was killing her. Berkeley didn't even need to use a gun or a knife to kill her…he was already poisoning her with drugs…possibly alcohol, but he was hurting her in other ways, too. Eric had informed him of Natalia's findings, and it made Horatio feel sick thinking about what she was going through. If she had gotten a hold of a police radio, then Horatio knew that she really was desperate, and if Jake had her on drugs, then she had been lucid enough at the time to try and get help.

"No, but she apparently had a southern accent and wants you… I'd say we have a good luck that's its Calleigh," Frank said and then stopped when he saw the look on Horatio's face. The man did not look well…not only physically, but there was something about his eyes… "Wanna share a car?"

"Not this time, Frank," Horatio responded as he pulled on his sunglasses and headed for the Hummer. He wanted to be alone…he needed to think. He knew that with everyone's concern, which meant he had to look absolutely horrible even in people's eyes that didn't know him. Horatio, though, was going to push himself a bit more…just a bit more…just until he got to Calleigh. She needed him…them… She needed rescue, and he was going to make sure that she got it. "Tell them to proceed with caution…I don't want sirens… We don't need them running before we even get there," Horatio said quickly before getting into his vehicle.

……………………….

At the hotel, Horatio had vehicles hidden, he didn't want anyone spooked. Frank had gone in to talk to the hotel manager while he stood off a bit hidden from anyone in the hotel complex's view. He felt close. They weren't going to miss Calleigh this time. "What did he say, Frank?" Horatio asked the minute that Tripp stepped outside.

"He said that he saw Jake leave, he came in and change for a hundred about ten minutes ago. He says he never leaves for long."

"What about Calleigh?"

"He didn't see her."

"Did you get a key?"

Frank held it out feeling that they might lose Berkeley if they were seen, but at least they'd get Calleigh out. "Room thirteen, upstairs."

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go up there and get Calleigh out if I can; if not then I'm going to make sure she's protected. Stay back and keep a lookout for Berkeley…when he gets to the room, I want him surrounded."

"Understood," Frank said and watched as Horatio cautiously, but hurriedly made his way across the open court area of the hotel complex. He watched as the other man went up the stairs and then stopped outside the door. He watched as Horatio took a minute before raising his hand that had the key in it. Frank whispered to himself, "She's gonna be okay, Horatio."

……………………….

The room was dark and dingy, but the hotel that he had gone to when Calleigh had called him had been much more run down and filthy. He closed the door gently and looked around, the bedroom was empty. The bed clothes had been shifted around and Horatio sighed wishing that he could have spared Calleigh from what Jake had been doing to her. "Calleigh?" he called out quietly. His gun was drawn, just in case, but he was finding no reason for it as he made his way in. He spotted the bathroom door closed, and headed for it. He gently knocked on it, and called out, "Calleigh? Sweetheart… It's Horatio, are you in there?"

Silence.

Horatio's stomach fell cold, as he holstered his gun, and reached for the knob. Had Jake killed Calleigh? Would he find her body left in a heap in the bathroom? Taking a deep breath, Horatio knew that eventually he needed to know. He twisted the knob and pushed the door inward. He found Calleigh partially dressed in the tub with her knees pulled to her chest. He closed the door and slowly approached her. She looked worse…but Horatio wasn't sure if that was just because she was crying. "Hey… I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" he said as he reached for the glass shower door that kept them apart. When Calleigh's hand went up on her side, pushing it so that he couldn't move it, he looked at her oddly. "Calleigh…its okay… We're going to get you taken care of," Horatio told her in a quiet voice.

"He's coming back," Calleigh whispered through her tears.

Horatio stared at her, studying her intently, "I know…I know, Calleigh…" Horatio moved his hand to the middle of one of the panels of glass and let it there with fingers splayed open. "I know…" Although she was upset and he couldn't touch her yet…hold her, it was a wonderful thing just to hear her voice.

Lifting her hand slowly, Calleigh pressed hers against his on her side of the glass. She sniffled and then wiped the tears away with her free hand, "He hurts me…"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Calleigh," Horatio promised. "I won't let him." He watched as she started a new ring of sobs and a new falling of tears ran down her face. "Are you ready to come out of there now, Sweetheart?" he asked with a small smile. He watched her nod and he slowly slid open the glass door before holding out a hand to help her up and out. Calleigh, though, shook her head in response and instead got up on her own using the side of the tub for help. "Let me help," Horatio offered as his hand started towards her arm to keep her steady.

"No!" Calleigh said, her voice wasn't loud, but she could tell by Horatio's face, that he had heard it loud and clear. "No touchin'," she whispered as she carefully stepped out of the bathtub of the bathtub/shower combo. Her feet hit the towel mat and she kept her gaze down, embarrassed and not wanting her eyes to meet Horatio's.

"Alright," Horatio said, "No touching…" He could tell that it was going to take some time for her to come to terms with what had happened to her, but he could be patient. He just wanted to keep her safe from Berkeley. Shrugging off his jacket, he held it out, offering it to her to cover her up. He didn't want her to go out or be seen in her mere undergarments. He watched as she accepted it and put it on and even buttoned it. When her head shot up, he heard what she was hearing. Jake Berkeley had entered the room. "It's going to be okay," Horatio tried to assure her quietly as he pulled out his weapon. "Jake's not going to hurt you anymore."

The yelling and shouting from the other side of the door let Horatio know that Frank and the other officers had broken in. But it didn't seem to be going well by the fact that the shouting and yelling didn't stop right away. Horatio inched towards the door, and found that the door shot out at him quickly knocking him against the wall, and pinning him for a second between the door and the wall.

Jake shut the door quickly before looking down and seeing a slightly injured and definitely dazed Horatio Caine. "Look, Calleigh… The great Horatio Caine…" Jake bent down to pick up the dropped gun, "I think it's time that we cut your ties to him here and now…"

"No," Calleigh said quietly and pushed Jake against the door before picking up the gun herself. With Jake bent over on the floor, Calleigh held the gun to his head. "Don't move," she whispered.

Jake laughed, but put his hands up in defense, "Calleigh, you're not going to shoot me." He shifted, but found the gun pressed against his temple. "C'mon, Cal… We all know you can't do it…"

"You don't think that I could make a case in court and get off Scott-free sayin' that it was self-defense?" Calleigh challenged and pressed the gun so she was sure that his skull could feel the barrel of Horatio's gun.

Horatio got up from where he had fallen, and then been fallen upon, "Calleigh…don't do this…" He pulled out handcuffs and walked up along side of her, "Jail will get him," Horatio told her.

"You think I'll spend a day in jail?!" Jake let out laughing, but then stopped when he saw Calleigh's finger at the trigger.

"Calleigh, he can't hurt you anymore," Horatio said as he bent down and handcuffed Jake's wrists behind his back. He leaned forward to his ear, "Don't you dare move or I'll let her shoot you," Horatio threatened as he straightened back up to Calleigh. He held out his hand below hers, "Let me have the gun now," Horatio said. When he heard them getting ready to break down the door, which must have been locked sometime in the tussle, he yelled out, "We've got him, Frank!" He turned his attention back to Calleigh, who had moved her finger from the trigger and carefully set it in his hand.

Stepping over Jake, Horatio unlocked the door and opened it letting it hit Jake hard before ordering the officer to take Jake out. Turning back to Calleigh, he found that she had sunken down into the far corner of the bathroom. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, "Hey… How about we go down and get you into the ambulance?" Horatio suggested hoping that she'd agree and not argue with him.

"You're bleedin'," she whispered and picked up a tissue that she could reach from the counter and pressed it against the small spot of blood coming from his head.

"It's alright."

Calleigh gave him a small smile before she pushed up on her knees and towards him; she wrapped her arms around him and then whispered into his ear with her eyes shut, "Thank you."

……………………………

TBC…


	9. Safe almost

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other) **Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 9 "Safe…almost"

**Author's Notes: **By…insane…request, yet another chapter of SDRR really soon after all the others…

…………………………

Horatio waited outside of the hospital room that Calleigh was in. He had requested that the doctor perform a sexual assault exam and to do the kit, because Horatio knew the samples and the report would reveal that Jake had raped Calleigh several times…how many he wasn't sure if they'd be able to reveal since Calleigh had been with Jake for almost a month. He paced, nervous, of what the doctor was going to say. What the doctor would say wasn't what was mainly worrying Horatio…Calleigh and her behavior was scaring him… Calleigh was too quiet, and she didn't make the decisions he thought she'd make. She had told him that Jake had hurt her…Horatio was worried in what ways…ways maybe that he couldn't see. He had told Calleigh that the exam didn't need to start until Alexx and Natalia got there…but Calleigh had said she didn't want anyone there.

"Horatio! Horatio, how is she?" Alexx called as she hurried down the hallway and then quickly stopped in front him. Natalia was right behind the M.E., they had ridden together from the lab, and had been talking over what they needed to say and do around Calleigh in order to keep her most comfortable. Alexx didn't want Calleigh spooked or withdrawn…or depressed…though depression was normal and almost expected with rape.

"She's in the room, but she didn't want to wait for you," Horatio said with concern laced through his voice. "She said that Jake had hurt her, but she didn't explain…I'm not sure if she meant more…more than we already know…"

Alexx looked over to the door when it was opened and the nurse stepped out, "Are you done? Can we see her?"

The nurse gave them a kind smile before explaining, "She started to panic before I could even start…so I gave her a couple minutes and then tried again… I'm not sure you're going to get your evidence, Lieutenant. I'm sorry. She's been through a lot…a lot of bruising and tearing."

"I'm Doctor Alexx Woods, Calleigh and I work together…maybe if Natalia and I go in and talk to her we can ease her enough for the exam to go forward," Alexx suggested. "We'll have to take additional evidence from her afterwards… She might just need a friend."

The nurse nodded, "Go ahead and see her. Page me with the nurse's button when she's ready."

Alexx thanked her before giving Horatio a smile, "Why don't you get some coffee? If there's a change, I'll call you?"

Horatio nodded. He wasn't thirsty or hungry, but he knew that he couldn't help Calleigh at the moment, and that his pacing was just getting in the way of the nurses' rounds. "Alright, Alexx."

She watched him turn before she motioned for Natalia to follow her. Alexx knocked on the door first before opening the door, "Calleigh, Honey, its Alexx and Natalia…we're coming in." She didn't give Calleigh time to respond. Sometimes, Alexx knew, people didn't know what was really good for them. She smiled when she saw Calleigh, curled up on her side, "Hey Baby," she whispered and walked over to her and knelt down, so that she could look her in the eyes through the handrails of the hospital bed.

The green eyes that she knew so well had turned a dull grey… There was no sparkle…no life in them. "Sweetheart, you know that this is going to help keep Jake away from you, right?" Alexx asked knowing very well that Calleigh knew the answer. "Horatio said that you told him that Jake hurt you," Alexx told her changing the subject. "What hurts, Calleigh?"

"No touching," Calleigh whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Alexx looked over at Natalia before looking back at Calleigh, "Honey… I'll make you a deal okay? No skin on skin contact…you tell me what hurts…"

Calleigh nodded sleepily. "Okay…" With all of the upset and the constant going of the day, she was exhausted.

"What hurts?" Alexx pressed.

Calleigh's arms tightened protectively, "My stomach."

Alexx had pulled the gloves she had ready in her jacket pocket and had already pulled them up. "Alright," she said and straightened up and put her gloved hand on Calleigh's arm, "You gotta move it, so I can see what's going on with you…"

"No touching," she whispered a bit panicked.

Alexx smiled and held up her hands, "No skin on skin like I promised." She could see that Calleigh was still worried. "You trust me, right?" She got a nod, and Alexx smiled, "I promise to be gentle, Calleigh…but I'm sure you want to get out of this place…" She moved Calleigh's arms and opened the buttons of Horatio's jacket. She was still in the clothes she had been brought in with, and Alexx saw that it had been barely anything. She noticed that when she opened the jacket that there was bruising along her stomach and abdomen, and Alexx was starting to wonder if she had internal bleeding or a broken rib.

"I'm just going to feel for your ribs, okay?" Alexx said before putting two fingers along her rib cage and began counting on both sides. "Well, you've got them all…"

"Lower," Calleigh whispered as she watched Alexx.

"It hurts lower?" Alexx questioned as she looked up at Calleigh. When she nodded, Alexx moved her fingers lower and pushed in, "Does it hurt?" Calleigh shook her head, and then when she let go, she watched for signs of pain in case her appendix was the problem. "Alright…"

"Lower."

"Lower?" Alexx asked looking at Calleigh for a long minute before looking at Calleigh's abdomen, "You need to let the nurse examine you, Calleigh… You could have internal damage," Alexx explained. "Now, Natalia and I are going to be here… I promise it won't be bad… The nurse is going to be really gentle…"

Calleigh turned her head away, "Make her do it fast," she requested.

Alexx nodded and knew that if there weren't drugs in Calleigh's system already that she'd request something to help her relax. They couldn't risk it though… She slid her hand to the control on the bed and pressed the nurse call button. She motioned for Natalia to stand on the other side of the bed, while Alexx took Calleigh's right hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "Why don't you take some deep breaths and try to close your eyes, Honey?"

Natalia had gloved up as well, and took Calleigh's left hand just how Alexx had done on the other side of the bed. She pressed a smile forward for Calleigh, and tried to think positive.

The nurse entered quietly, and Alexx looked over at her giving her a smile. "Alright, Calleigh, it's going to be gentle and fast, just keep breathing," Alexx coached. With Calleigh's eyes closed, Alexx turned her attention to the nurse and watched as she put Calleigh's legs into the stirrups and start the exam. Alexx almost wanted to be at the end, but figured that if she was needed, the nurse would speak up. "You're doing great, Honey," Alexx said.

The nurse started to take her samples for the sexual assault exam kit, and had finished when she noticed something abnormal, "Doctor Woods, would you do me a favor and look at something for a minute?"

Alexx noticed that Calleigh's eyes opened and she could see panic in them, "Alright, Baby, I'm just going to check and make sure that everything's okay…"

Natalia squeezed Calleigh's hand trying to distract her, "We're almost done, Calleigh…" She knew that they still had to take pictures and collect evidence from her hair and nails, but she had a feeling that was going to be the easy part.

Letting go of Calleigh's hand, Alexx moved to the end of the bed and took the place on the stool and saw what the nurse was talking about. "Calleigh, Sweetheart…you have some tearing, but that'll heal…" She and the nurse helped Calleigh take her legs out of the stirrups and settle her back into bed properly. "Now, I'm going to go and talk to the doctor about running a blood panel on you to see what drugs are in your system and how long it's going to take to wash out of your system. Natalia's going to stay with you, okay?" When she saw a small nod from Calleigh, she smiled, "That pain…you just need some food, Honey… Maybe they can start you off with some soup or applesauce. I'll ask…"

Once she was in the hall with the nurse, Alexx turned to her, "Thank you for not saying it in front of her, I don't think she can handle it yet."

"She looks like she's probably four weeks along…and I think we could only see it because of all the damage…it's probably been just barely hanging on," the nurse agreed.

"Let me be the one to tell her? Please?" Alexx requested.

The nurse nodded, "I'll talk to the doctor about the blood tests and have a nurse bring in some apple sauce and toast for her to start with. She has a lot of weight to gain back…"

"Thank you," Alexx said gratefully and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Horatio. "Hey…meet me outside of Calleigh's room…I have more information on her condition." Alexx hung up the phone and sat down on a bench a couple yards down the hall where Horatio would surely find her.

Horatio didn't take long to meet back with Alexx. "Hey…" he greeted as he slowed down his speed as he made it to Alexx. He sat down next to her, his elbows on his knees. "How is she doing?"

"We got her to do the kit, but during the exam, the nurse spotted something," Alexx said trying to remain calm and professional. "She's going to be okay, Horatio… That pain she's feeling is because her body is eating away at the little fat storage Calleigh has to compensate for the baby growing inside of her. She's four weeks or so along…"

"Okay," Horatio said looking down, and keeping his eye contact on the floor, "But Alexx, Calleigh hasn't been with Jake for quite that long…"

"Estimating pregnancy is hard, I'd have to ask her when her last cycle was…but it's barely hung on, Horatio… She could still miscarry. The nurse agreed to let me tell her," Alexx said, her voice breaking. "But how do I tell her? Tell her that she's carrying Jake's baby? She's not even detoxed yet…"

"Let's not worry about that now…" Horatio said thinking about it. "Let's wait until they're almost ready to release her… She needs to gain weight, too, doesn't she?"

Alexx nodded, "I'm sure the doctor will require her to be at a healthy weight or at least a healthier weight than she is before she can leave and then follow up with her primary doctor. The nurse was going to get her something to start with…"

"Alexx, what are the possibilities if Calleigh's body keeps the baby? She's been on drugs and possibly alcohol…"

"And sustained being thrown around by Jake Berkeley," Alexx added. "With the drugs, there could be defects… The baby's made it this far, so I'm saying it has pretty good odds at the moment. If she's been drinking, the baby could suffer from FAS, Fetal Alcohol Syndrome. It's very hard to tell until later on… It's possible this baby will be normal, Horatio"

Horatio nodded, "How are we going to tell her?"

"We're going to wait…"

……………………………..

TBC…


	10. Innocence

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 10 "Innocence"

**Author's Notes: **So, it took me a little longer because I was busy…doing fun stuff. HEEHEHEHE and at least the CBS doesn't COMPLETELY suck, since we got FANTASTIC NY and LV finales, but Miami still gets an F. So sorry… I've decided that this should have been the finale nods or something nice like this ehehe Of course, I'm pondering re-writing the ep…yes…we shall see… I have all summer, right? Yes, I know, I have five other stories to write…

…………………………

"Do you believe in innocence, Mr. Berkeley?" Horatio asked from his spot in the corner of the interrogation room. He was not interesting in Jake Berkeley as much as he was concerned for Calleigh, but he had wondered if he'd thought about the consequences for his actions before he'd kidnapped one of Horatio's CSIs. In his dark navy suit, Horatio almost blended into the corner. Normally a bright blue or white shirt brightened up the outfit, but today he was in a black shirt…he didn't feel the need to be bright. He kept his head down as he waited for the answer to his question.

Jake was cuffed, but had been set in a chair at a table. He was sweating and feeling the effects of withdrawal form the drugs he was so used to being in his system. "Don't try to tell me that Calleigh's some innocent," Jake spat. "She wasn't even an innocent at the academy."

Horatio shook his head, "Calleigh wasn't the person I was referring to…" He wanted Jake Berkeley to know, but he also wanted to make him suffer. "But rather the child inside of her…" Of course, whether that child would survive was still up in the air, Alexx had her doubts, but Horatio had faith in Calleigh. Even though she'd been through so much, he knew that Calleigh would never harm an innocent…but he knew that she would need support… He knew that even without being pregnant that she'd need support, and they would be there for her.

"Child?" Jake questioned and studied Horatio to try and gauge rather he was telling the truth or not. "It's not possible…" Jake brushed off figuring it was some obscure tactic that Horatio had come up with.

"So, you're telling me that you had protected sex with Calleigh," Horatio pushed. "That the semen we recovered isn't yours, and yet it matches you? The child is yours, Mr. Berkeley."

Jake smirked, "At least the kid'll be good looking and smart."

"Yes, I suppose you're right with Calleigh being the mother," Horatio commented as he shifted his position and approached the table. "But that child was not conceived from love, Mr. Berkeley. You raped Calleigh over and over and over again…" Horatio said, emphasizing 'over' each time. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands, but Horatio knew that there'd be no justice at his own hands.

Jake kicked the table and attempted to get up, "It wasn't like that!"

"The evidence says otherwise…Calleigh says otherwise," Horatio said forcing himself to be calm as the officers stepped away from the door and pushed Jake back down into the chair. Horatio found it amusing that Jake was technically one of them, and yet he had no power…and he knew Jake Berkeley was one who loved his power. "Do you even care about the harm you've done to Calleigh? The tearing that they spotting during her sexual assault exam will thankfully heal…but she's lost an unhealthy amount of weight… That baby may not survive…"

Jake just stared at Horatio, "Not my problem Calleigh can't take care of herself."

Horatio looked down at his hands before speaking again, "Frank, why don't you and the sergeants take a walk and get some coffee?" he suggested, but wanted them to take it as an order rather than a suggestion.

"I'd much rather watch," Frank remarked from his place near the door, but he sent his sergeants away. He knew that they all wanted time with Berkeley, but he also knew that Horatio might need someone there to make sure he didn't go too far if punches started to be thrown about.

"Suit yourself," Horatio said with a slightly smile, his gaze still at his hands downward. Horatio moved behind Berkeley's chair and pulled it roughly to the side, so he was no longer facing the table, "I tried to help you, Jake… I warned you about how going over to the dark side ruins people…and instead of listening; you ignored my warning and dragged Calleigh with you."

Jake stretched out his legs and slumped in the chair a bit trying to find a comfortable position, but it was hard with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Calleigh wanted to come…it just took some…more…unconventional means…"

"Is that how you're justifying putting drugs into her system and raping her?" Horatio asked raising his eye level to the far green wall. It was taking all of his will to stay calm…to keep his cool…and to keep his hands off of Berkeley.

Shrugging Jake went on, "It's not like she said no…" he justified.

Horatio repositioned the chair roughly, pulling it farther away from the table, but leaving it facing the same way. "Or you didn't hear it."

"She was begging for it…" Jake insisted. "She was hungry for the drugs and for me… I can't help it if she doesn't have any self control." Jake shifted his gaze from the wall, to craning his neck so he could see Horatio, "Actually…I was going to ask you if you two had a thing going on… I swear I got so sick of her talking about Horatio Caine. I couldn't blame you for wanting to have Calleigh on the side after work; she's totally worth the possibility of IAB finding out. Isn't she?" A smirk found his lips, "Maybe…maybe you're not the only one Calleigh's fucking though…maybe she's the lab slut…"

Horatio had heard enough and found himself pushing Jake and the chair towards the table and watched as Jake's head hit the table before he fell the floor in a heap. He noticed that Frank hadn't moved from his spot by the door, and he doubted anyone would really complain besides Jake and possibly Stetler. He noticed some blood and immediate complaints from Berkeley as he moved around trying to get up blaming Horatio and calling it police brutality.

"That's what happens when you try to get up and you slip," Frank said as he leaned down and pulled Berkeley up.

Closing the distance between himself and Berkeley, who was bleeding from his left right temple, until he was just inches from him. Quietly, Horatio told him, "You will never see that baby, but be assured that your baby will remain an innocent… I can promise you that," Horatio said before turning. "Perhaps you should inform Jake who gets killed first in prison," he brought up before pulling his sunglasses out and holding them in his hands.

"You think that they're really going to send me away? I know people, Caine," Jake told him. "I'll be back…for that baby and Calleigh…"

Horatio turned back to Berkeley, his eyes filled with anger. He wanted him to see them, though, he wanted him to know that he was going to make sure that he never got anywhere near Calleigh or her child. "I think that you'll be dead before they can make you a solid court date."

"Rapists are pretty high on the list," Frank told him as he pushed Berkeley along past Horatio.

"Right under child molesters," Horatio added before he slipped his sunglasses on.

………………………………..

Alexx hadn't left Calleigh's bedside all morning. She had managed to get her shift covered at the lab, telling them that she had an emergency. Calleigh was an emergency, and Alexx intended on being there for her friend. "Honey, you need to eat and get yourself re-hydrated." She reached out and stroked Calleigh's hair back out of her face with one hand before offering a large ice chip and rubbing it along Calleigh's cracked lips. "I'll have to bring some chap stick with me later…" she told her in a soothing tone.

"Don't want any," Calleigh whispered and rolled onto her side away from Alexx. She had spent most of the day staring at Alexx or out the window. Little had been said, but she knew Alexx was trying to help…she just wasn't sure how much help her friend could be.

Frowning, Alexx dropped the ice chip back into the cup. She put a smile on when she saw Horatio appear from behind the door, "Look, Calleigh Baby… Horatio's come to save you from me," she joked and then got up taking her khaki jacket and her purse with her. She walked around the bed and looked down at Calleigh, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay? You call me though, if you need something…even if you just want to talk…"

Horatio gave Calleigh a smile, but became worried, when Alexx made it to the door without Calleigh said one word to Alexx. "Hey Sweetheart," Horatio greeted tilting his head to put his face at the same angle as Calleigh's. "Just a second…let me walk Alexx out real quick," he said before he put his hand on Alexx's back and guided her out of the hospital room.

In the hall, Alexx stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "She's hardly said a thing to me all morning… She ate a couple bites of the apple sauce yesterday, but today she's refusing ice chips…" She sighed and rubbed her head tiredly, "I'm really worried about her…"

"What have the doctors said?" Horatio asked studying the floor. "The drugs are flushing out of her system rather quickly. The doctors think that she wasn't continuously on drugs…that she had periods in between where her system could flush them out. The doctors think that she was only exposed to Methamphetamine, Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, and Rohypnol. Calleigh won't talk about it, so all we can go on are hunches."

Horatio nodded, "I understand, but that's good…that she's not dealing with such a hard time with withdrawal…and doesn't that mean there will be less possibility of her losing the baby?" His main concern was for Calleigh of course, but he was also concerned about the baby as well…

Alexx tilted her head back and forth for a minute before responding, "If she doesn't start eating, then she's going to lose the baby…as it is the baby's holding on by a thread… It's a miracle that the baby's held on this long."

"Understood…" he whispered.

"The doctors would release her if she'd eat… They'd just want to assure her weight gaining will be monitored. Alexx was sure that her worry was showing, she'd thought all morning about how they could lose Calleigh if she didn't help take care of herself. "She's stop fighting, Horatio…"

He hated to think that Calleigh had stopped fighting…that she'd just given up…and after everything she'd gone through. He looked up at Alexx, with concern written all over his face. He was determined to make Calleigh fight now…they just needed to find the right avenue for it. "Why don't we give her something to fight for?" Horatio suggested.

"Like what, Horatio? You have to get her to talk…or at least listen. I don't think she listened to anything I told her all day…except the things she didn't want."

"How about," Horatio started and then stopped considering what he was considering. He looked to the left and then back at Alexx, "How about…we tell her about the baby…"

Alexx shook her head, "Horatio, I think that'll just make things worse…plus, I can't see her making it through whole if she tries and then miscarries and knows it, Horatio."

"We'll just have to keep that from happening," he told her as confidently as he could. He put his hand on Alexx's as a comforting gesture and added, "We'll see you tomorrow, Alexx." Horatio gave her a small smile before turning and re-entering Calleigh's hospital room.

He noticed that she had rolled over and was facing the window rather than the door, and let his head fall and his gaze meet the floor for a minute or two before he spoke up. "Calleigh, we need to talk…" he told her quietly. "I need you to talk to me…"

"I don't want to talk about Jake," Calleigh whispered.

Nodding, Horatio made his way around the bed to the chair near the window. He moved it closer to the bed and then took a seat in it. "We're not going to discuss him…not right now," he tried to assure. "Sometimes…sometimes there are things in life," Horatio told her as his hands meshed together folding in front of him as he kept his gaze on Calleigh's hand laying on the white sheets of the hospital bed. "Are unexpected… Unexpected things can seem really horrible, but sometimes…sometimes they turn out to be unexpectedly beautiful…"

"I don't feel beautiful," she admitted as tears fell from her eyes.

"Life is precious, Calleigh…" Horatio kept going. "You can't give up on it… I'm not going to let you." He reached out and gently took her hand, "People love you, Honey. Alexx sat here all morning because she loves you and she's just trying to help you…we all want to see you better." When Calleigh didn't comment further, Horatio pressed her, "Sweetheart, why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

Calleigh sighed, but knew that they'd all keep at her until she said something. She'd rather talk to Horatio than Eric…or Alexx. They'd worry too much, and they'd make sure she was kept in the hospital longer than necessary. "That I should be dead… From the drugs… I thought about usin' Jake's gun one time when he was passed out… I could have slit my wrists when I left the bloody trail for you… That I hate Jake… That I'm angry, confused, upset…and I hurt…I hurt inside," she continued as tears continued to flow at a greater pace and her voice broke in between. "I don't want to hurt anymore…"

Seeing her cry…he wanted Jake Berkeley alone in a room more and more each second. He was starting to wonder if he should have stopped Calleigh from shooting him. "You're still recovering from the drugs, Calleigh… Depression and regret for things you think you should have done are normal." He squeezed her hand and reached out with his other to barely brush her face, not wanting to scare her, "But hear me on this, you should not be dead… You're a fighter, Calleigh… You need to fight now."

Calleigh pulled her face away from his head and stared at the other way for a minute as she sniffled and tried to calm down. She just wanted to give up… Calleigh wanted the pain to end. She wanted to die, and she didn't want Horatio making her feel guilty about it.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"My stomach's still hurting," she admitted.

Horatio reached out, and turned her face back, "You're hurting because your body needs food, Honey. You need to start eating… The doctor last night said you should be eating about every two hours… You've lost a lot of weight…but you're in a good condition considering everything…"

"I didn't like the applesauce."

He nodded understanding, but then decided that he needed to come clean with everything. "Calleigh, you need to know something…" He took her hand in both of his and stared at it, "I think it's something to help you concentrate on getting better, but I can see you also being reasonably angry and upset about it."

"What?"

"Well," Horatio started and then looked up so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Calleigh, you're about four weeks pregnant… So far, the baby's stable…but…they're afraid if you don't help yourself get better that you'll lose the baby." He could see panic flash through her eyes and anger and confusion.

"No," Calleigh said quickly. "No, the nurse…the nurse and Alexx did the examine last night. They didn't say I was pregnant."

"They were afraid with you detoxing that you'd lose the baby…that you were too fragile to be told. If you're going to give up, I think you should know everything," Horatio told her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, and Horatio could tell that it was un-welcomed news.

"The baby's Jake's…"

"I know," Horatio replied as he squeezed her hand gently. "He's never going to touch you again, Calleigh. I promise you that."

Calleigh tried to say what was on her mind, but nothing came out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make Horatio go away, but when she found that he was still there when she opened them, she figured that it was useless. "The drugs…everything…I've hurt the baby…" she finally blurted out. "I don't even remember good chunks of what happened, Horatio…"

"Right now, I think the most important thing is for you to get well," Horatio insisted. "This baby is yours… It's depending on you…"

Shaking her head, Calleigh let out a ragged breath as she tried to calm a bit more so she could talk again. "I can't…I can't raise a baby on my own."

"You don't have to."

For a long time, she just stared at Horatio. Partially shocked at what she heard, and partially trying to reprocess what he'd said to make sure she'd heard it correctly. What was Horatio proposing? Could she even go through with the pregnancy? What if the baby couldn't survive? What if she killed her own child because of her refusal to eat? What if there were defects? "I can't ask that."

"I'm offering," Horatio told her and sat forward in his seat. "You're not alone, Calleigh…not even close."

………………………….

TBC…


	11. Alone

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 11 "Alone"

**Author's Notes: **For Heather, Karen, Suzie and Robin.

I am also still looking for people interesting in joining a CSI PBEM RPG… If you're interested, you can do one of the following: e-mail me, put it in the comment (make sure I can reply to your comment), or go to the message board and sign into it at http://csitacoma. The website is finally up on geocities at .

………………………………

"She ate this morning," Alexx reported as she pulled on her jacket in the hall. She had relieved Eric who had sat with Calleigh during the morning hours; he had told her that Horatio had been there until seven that morning. "And she's still working on lunch; they sent it in a bit late…" She tilted her head and studied Horatio, "Did you not sleep at all?" she asked. "You don't look any better, Horatio…"

Horatio gave her a weak smile, "I slept in the chair for a few hours last night… I went home this morning and showered then changed for work."

"You need more sleep, Horatio… You need to help Calleigh by being rested so you can be here for her. You're going to get sick or exhaust yourself at the rate you're going," Alexx told him concerned.

"I'll tell you what, once Calleigh is—"

Alexx just shook her head and cut him off, "I'm going to have Eric cover one of your shifts… You can't be here for half the day and then working the other half, it's just not healthy… Try not to stay all night…try going home and sleeping in your own bed."

"I'll try," Horatio said darting his eyes downward. He couldn't promise, but he'd try his best. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alexx."

"You call me if you need someone to come tonight, okay?"

"Alright," he said before turning and entering the hospital room. He smiled when he saw Calleigh eating, "Hey there," he greeted as he went around the bed to his seat. "How are you feeling today?"

Calleigh smiled a bit, "Hungry," she admitted as she set the orange Jell-o down. "I'm feeling…better… A little nauseous though…doctor said it could be from the drugs…or it could be mornin' sickness… I'm hopin' it's from the drugs," Calleigh told him.

"Go ahead and keep eating," he encouraged. "Frank's willing to bring you anything you want, by the way," Horatio told her.

"Eric's volunteered as well," Calleigh said as she picked the Jell-o cup back up and started to eat it again. "But at the moment I'm fine…"

Horatio tilted his head and let his hands intertwine together, "I was wondering how you're doing with the baby…" He knew that this was a dramatic change from the day before, and he was happy that she was eating and that she'd talked to Alexx and Eric…but there was still concern. He wanted to make sure that she had all the information and all the options available, so that she'd be able to make the best choice for her.

Putting the Jell-o cup down, Calleigh leaned back against the bed that had been programmed so that the back was up. She let out a breath before looking at Horatio, "I dunno yet…" she whispered honestly. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her stomach, as she thought about it. "I could still lose the baby…the doctor told me."

"That's right," Horatio said quietly. "But eating helps... I understand that this can be a lot, Calleigh…"

"I'm," Calleigh started and then stopped. "I'm angry at Jake… Angry that he took me from my apartment and fed me drugs…angry that he got me pregnant during it all… I'm upset that I'm pregnant, and the doctor says it's bad to be upset, but I am… I wasn't planning on havin' a baby," Calleigh told him.

He nodded, "You're very work orientated…but maybe, Calleigh…maybe this won't be such a bad thing…"

"I'm worried that I'm going to lose the baby…and that it'll make this all so much worse, Horatio," she whispered as her voice broke a bit. "I don't even know if I can handle havin' a baby, let alone being a mother…"

"I know you can do it, Sweetheart," Horatio assured as he straightened up and reached out to take her hand. He squeezed her hand and then spoke up after a couple minutes of silence, "You have options, Calleigh… The doctor said that once you stabilize that the baby should be just fine…"

"He says I should eat something every two hours…try to gain back the weight," Calleigh filled in.

"That's right."

"Do you think it helps to talk about the baby?" she asked quietly as she let her free hand rest on her abdomen. She squeezed his hand a little before pulling it away and wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Smiling, Horatio told her, "I think…that it helps to keep positive… If you feel okay about this, then so will the baby…"

"Even if I'm not sure I can do this?"

"Even if you're not sure," Horatio assured. "You're doing something for the baby already, you're eating… The baby needs that nourishment, and so does your body. That's one of the reasons why you lost so much weight, because the baby was feeding on your body in order to survive…" He smiled at her, "That baby's a fighter, just like its mother…"

Calleigh smiled a bit and let out a sigh, "I don't feel like much of one at the moment."

"You are, believe me, you are," he told her. He'd come up with things he needed and thought he should say to Calleigh that day…things for her to consider, and he figured as long as Calleigh was okay to talk about the baby he'd bring it up. "I want you to think about some things, okay? You don't have to do any of them…but just to think about…" He didn't want to scare her, but he figured that maybe it would help soothe her fears in some ways. "You have options… If you don't think you can handle the pregnancy, you can abort the baby at this point…"

"I don't think I can do that," Calleigh said quickly interrupting him. "It's a life… If I miscarry, then I didn't do it…and it'll be hard anyways…but I can't just kill the baby…"

"Understood," Horatio told her. "Adoption is another option…they even have it where you can interview the parents before you decide… You have a lot of time to think about it, but in that time I think you'll find out whether or not you can handle having this baby in your life…"

Calleigh nodded, "I think that adoption would be the best decision…I mean, it's not fair for the baby to have to be connected to what Jake did… And it won't have a father and mother, and that's just not fair. We all know I'm a workaholic anyways… At least, at least this way…my baby could have a fair and safe life…"

"I disagree that it's not fair to the child," Horatio told her. "But I'll respect your decision if when you have the baby if you want to give it up…"

"I can't ask you to help me like that," Calleigh told him. "It's really sweet, but it's too much…"

Horatio got up and stood next to the railing of the bed, "I offered, remember?" He reached down and let his hand rest on her cheek, "It's not too much… You think about it, okay? I want you to make sure that giving the baby up for adoption is the best thing for the baby and you… We've got eight months ahead…and I want you to remember that you're not alone."

"I feel alone."

"That's where you're wrong… We're all here for you, Calleigh… Look at how everyone's been supporting by coming here and sitting with you…" Horatio smiled at her, "I've even got Alexx lecturing me…"

Calleigh smiled, "For those dark circles under your eyes?" she asked.

"That would be part of it…"

"You don't look like you've slept much… You should sleep…"

"I will," Horatio assured. "When you're out of the hospital, then I'll sleep…"

She reached out to take his hand again, "I don't remember a lot that happened…" Calleigh knew the basics of what had happened and she had had a lot of lucid times, but there were also a lot of gaps… She had been tired most of the times she had been lucid, and even now Calleigh was still tired… The doctor had encouraged sleeping, but at the moment she still had her lunch to finish.

"That's probably for the," Horatio had started, but his voice had trailed off when a doctor and nurse entered. "Best…" he finished quietly before looking from Calleigh to the doctor.

"We're going to have to ask you to step outside while we examine, Miss Duquesne," the doctor said as he looked over the chart in his hands.

"Alright, I'm going to be right outside," Horatio assured. "So, if you need me for anything…you call." He waited until he got a nod from her before heading out of the hospital room before the doctor had him kicked out.

……………………………

The exam was taking longer than Calleigh had thought. She had thought that it was just checking her vitals, but the doctor had other ideas. He had preformed a pelvic exam on her also to check to make sure things were healing and going along how they should. It was uncomfortable, but Calleigh just concentrated on the ceiling and breathed through any pain or discomfort.

"Alright, Miss Duquesne. Everything seems to be healing…and you're eating, so you should be gaining your weight back and your body will start to normalize."

"They said I'm four weeks along," Calleigh spoke up. "I would have gotten pregnant while I was kidnapped…that wasn't quite four weeks ago," she explained confused at their diagnosis. She was married to her work at the moment and she hadn't had a steady boyfriend for some time… It seemed that whenever she tried to date anyone, it never worked…and her life just sucked for a while. She wasn't one for one night stands, so it had been some time since the last time she'd had a sexual partner.

"That was an estimate because we couldn't talk to you," the doctor assured. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

Calleigh felt a tad uncomfortable since it wasn't her normal doctor, "April fourteenth," Calleigh finally responded. It had taken her a minute to remember, but she had managed to.

"So, about five weeks along now… You probably conceived about three weeks ago…" the doctor informed her. He turned his attention to the chart he had and started to calculate her due date. "Your due date is going to be January nineteenth…"

"The baby looks okay?" Calleigh asked a bit concerned. "Could there be defects?"

"So far… We'll do an ultrasound at the end of the week…the baby should be big enough to show up then. "There are always possibilities of defects, but the research isn't conclusive when it comes to drug usage in the first trimester. If you like, you can have an amniocentesis later towards the end of your pregnancy; it will bring up any abnormalities."

Calleigh stayed quiet and thought about it, she knew she wasn't ready… She needed a manual. She was an expert with firearms and tool marks, but she couldn't tell anyone the first thing about having a baby.

"I'm going to set your release date for Friday, so that's three more days here… We'll weigh you and make sure everything's okay with the baby before we release you."

Nodding, Calleigh sat there and thought about what the doctor had said. She watched as the doctor and nurse left, and saw Horatio sneak back in. She slouched in her bed as it was set up in the sitting position still, and pulled the blanket up farther.

"Did they say when you can be expected to be released?" Horatio asked taking his seat again by her bedside. He had wanted to know exactly what was said, but without Calleigh letting him stay…or the doctors telling him, he knew nothing. He knew Calleigh needed that privacy, and he knew privacy law especially in hospitals, but he still wanted to know and be there for her.

"Friday most likely," Calleigh responded. "They'll make sure my weight is up and that the baby is stable before I leave…"

"Alright," Horatio said thinking that at least that gave them some time. "Are you going to feel comfortable going home?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe not entirely safe," she admitted a bit frustrated. "Jake got into my apartment…"

"How about…if I have Eric change out the locks and we make sure everything's okay before Friday?" Horatio suggested. "And if you don't feel safe, then we can arrange for you to stay somewhere else…or we can have someone stay with you until you're ready."

"Maybe it would help if someone stayed with me," Calleigh said. "And if Eric changed the locks…"

Horatio smiled, "Okay, you just let me know who you want to stay with you, and I'll make sure it happens. I'll call Eric and ask him to change your locks when he has the chance in the next couple days. Maybe Alexx can get you some fresh food for that refrigerator…it's all spoiled by now…"

"You don't have to go to all that trouble…" Calleigh argued quickly.

"It's no trouble," Horatio insisted. "Like I said, you're not alone, Sweetheart. We're all here for you…for whatever you need."

Calleigh smiled and slouched down in the bed more, bringing the blanket up to her neck. "What…what if I want to keep the baby?"

"We'd make things work at work…and I'd be there for you if you wanted… I'm sure the others would help where they could, too," Horatio said quietly. He was happy to see Calleigh considering keeping the baby. He knew that the reminder could be a hard thing to deal with, but he also knew that Calleigh would make a wonderful mom.

She smiled and rolled onto her side, facing him, and reached out to him. "Would you do me a favor?" she asked quietly looking down as his hand came up and gently stroked the top of her hand with his thumb as he held onto hers. It was oddly calming and she couldn't help, but smile more.

"Anything you'd like," Horatio told her wanting to be as supportive as possible.

"I'd really like some ice cream," she admitted. "The pudding and Jell-o they have tastes like there's no sugar…and it just tastes wrong…" He saw him smile, and let her smile widen more, "And I'd like a book about having a baby…what to do and what not to do…"

"I can do that," Horatio told her with a bright smile.

……………………………..

TBC…


	12. Uneasy

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 12 "Uneasy"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so SDRR has been on a slight break after I received angry IMs and unhappy reviews… I do try to keep Calleigh and the other characters IC (In Character) as I see them or think they would be… I also do a lot of research for all of my stories, including this one to ensure that it is realistic.

………………………

Calleigh's coming home was a big thing, Eric and Horatio waited outside of the hospital room while Alexx was inside with the bag of clothes she had picked up for Calleigh from her apartment. Calleigh had insisted that they were making too big of a deal of her going home, but Alexx just reminded her that they were all her friends and just wanted to make sure that she was okay. "I'm fine, really…" Calleigh told Alexx as she went to zip up and snap her jeans and saw just how loosely they now sat on her hips. "I guess this means that next to nothing is gonna fit me properly…"

"I checked the sizes, too. That was the smallest pair I could find," Alexx told her with a frown. "Honey, you're gonna be back into them fitting just fine soon enough."

"More like buy bigger pants," Calleigh said finally leaving the jeans resting low on her hips.

Alexx watched her friend, she still wasn't sure if Calleigh really was 'fine', in any definition of the word. It was a word Calleigh used a lot, but she still worried. Some precautions like changing the locks to Calleigh's apartment made her feel a bit better about Calleigh's safety. "Doctors say everything's okay?" Alexx asked knowing that it had to be okay for them to release her.

"Yeah…I just need to make sure I'm eatin'," Calleigh told her. "And stay hydrated… They said I can't work for two weeks… They obviously don't realize how painful that in of itself will be…"

"I'm glad you and the baby are going to be fine, Honey," Alexx said sincerely.

Calleigh just nodded, she still wasn't sure how she felt about it all… It had been hard coming to grips with what had happened to her, and what would be happening over the next several months.

"I'm sure normal clothes feel a lot better than hospital clothes," Alexx told her as she handed Calleigh a pair of flat shoes.

"I'm not sure… Hospital pants would probably fit better," Calleigh mumbled.

Frowning, Alexx offered, "You want a pair, I have some in my car."

"No, no…it's alright…"

"You sure?"

Calleigh nodded and opened the curtain since she didn't need the extra guard to her privacy anymore and opened the door as a signal to Horatio and Eric that she was finished changing. She went over to the bag and put the few things that had been brought over the last several days into the bag that needed to go home with her. She nervously double checked thing several times before zipping it up.

"We have everything?" Horatio asked.

Alexx nodded and then took the bag from Calleigh and put her arm around her back and guided her towards the door. "Time to go, Honey…"

……………………………

Home. It was something that was supposed to be a safe place. A sanctuary… A place that was created to be perfect for the person that lived in it, reflecting their interests and things that were important in their life. It felt foreign to Calleigh as she entered. It didn't feel safe. She knew that Eric had changed the lock, but she still didn't feel safe. She stopped behind her couch and turned her head to Horatio and Eric, who seemed to be hanging back and giving her space. "Come in," she whispered a bit shakily.

Horatio closed the door behind them and he watched as Eric approached Calleigh. None of them were sure of how Calleigh really was. She was never one to admit true feelings…rarely to him, but he understood why…but he also knew how hard it was to keep those feelings inside. He wasn't sure how well Eric knew Calleigh when it came to the real thing…not the closed off professional one.

"You hungry, Cal?" Eric asked walking up next to her and running his hand down her arm, but frowned a bit when she pulled away quickly. He saw apology in her eyes, but knew that she needed her time to heal, and that they needed to learn what lines not to cross.

"No," she whispered finally and then looked around a bit hesitantly, she looked back to make sure Horatio was still there. He was quiet, and she knew he was waiting for her… They were walking on eggshells around her, but in a way, she figured that perhaps it was for the best. "Can you check the bedroom?" she requested quietly.

"Of course I can," Horatio told her with a small smile. "Eric, why don't you check the closets…just to be cautious… Make sure windows are locked," Horatio said before disappearing into the next room.

Calleigh watched as Eric checked and then sat down on the couch. Horatio had brought up her telling her father, and having him come over during the days to stay with her, but she was far too ashamed to tell him. She knew that Horatio was worried about her being there alone, and had offered to re-arrange schedules more so that Eric could work the night shift for two weeks until she could return to work, but she knew that it would mess up the day shift… He didn't need to be short anymore CSIs. She really just wanted to go back to work, but Horatio had made it clear that it wasn't an option until the doctors had released her.

"A bit dusty, but we're okay," Eric said plopping down on the couch next to Calleigh, but keeping in mind to let her have space. But he found her head on his shoulder, and smiled a bit. "You know I have no problem working nights and hanging out with you during the day…"

"I already told you no…" she whispered knowing that he was trying to be there for her, but she also knew that they needed to take care of themselves and from what Horatio looked like that would only happen with sleep. "I'll be fine…"

"You always say that."

"Cuz it's true," Calleigh insisted and then noticed Horatio had joined them. "You need sleep, Horatio…" Calleigh said quietly.

"I…will sleep once you're all settled," Horatio told her. She had brought up how badly he looked before, but he still wasn't ready to sleep. He wanted to make sure things with Calleigh were okay first.

Calleigh nodded against Eric's shoulder, "Eric can stay tonight with me," Calleigh volunteered.

"Actually…I need to get back to the lab… Kayle's out sick and they need me to extract a fingerprint…" Eric explained.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she nodded, "Kay…I'll see you tomorrow then…" she told him as she got up from the couch and headed for her bedroom, taking the bag along with her.

Eric looked worried to Horatio, who just gave him a small smile. He was worried about Calleigh, but wasn't sure what to do. He had sisters, but none of them had been through what Calleigh had and it made it harder for him to figure out how to be there for her. "I should go, H. The new keys," Eric said pulling the set out of his pocket as he got up and handed them over. "Maybe I should stay…"

"We'll be fine, Eric…" Horatio assured. "She needs rest, and it doesn't matter who's here when she's doing that…"

Eric nodded, but still felt bad about leaving. "Alright… Call me though if you guys need anything."

"I will."

………………………….

Horatio had given Calleigh her space by just hanging out on the couch and leaving her to her time in her room. He started to put water on the stove to boil for dinner before he walked over to Calleigh's bedroom door and knocking. He heard a soft mumble and took that as Calleigh signaling him to enter. He poked his head in and saw that she was curled up on the bed with blankets pulled up around her. Slowly, he stepped into the room and then approached her bed. "I've made some pasta… I figure we can have some sauce…there's a couple different kinds I can make…" he said as he kneeled down next to the bed looking her over. She had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and looked extremely irritated. He wanted to ask her how she was feeling, but thought that she might snap at him or ask him to stop asking her if he did.

"In a minute," she whispered a bit weakly.

"Are you thinking about the baby?" Horatio asked wanting her to know that he was there for her and that she could talk to him about it.

Calleigh pulled a small picture from under the blanket. It was an ultrasound. She pointed to the small white speck, "It's so small," she whispered. "It's weird…thinkin' it's inside of me…" She let out a shaky breath, "I don't think I can do it, Horatio…"

Putting his hand over hers, he gave her a small reassuring smile, "I know you can… You just have to remember that we're all here for you…"

"Everyone's gonna know…" she whispered as a new set of tears started to rush down her cheeks. "About the baby…about Jake…what he did…" She didn't want it to be any harder at work. It was already hard being a woman at CSI, let alone one that worked ballistics. Just being a cop, she had to work twice as hard as any man on the job. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was weak or incompetent.

"Calleigh…everyone is going to support you," Horatio assured. "Not everyone knows… Just…a handful. I don't want you to worry about that… But," he said stopping and looking at her as he reached forward and wiped her tears away, "I do think it's important that you tell your father…"

Calleigh remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking, "I'm ready to go eat now," she whispered.

……………………………..

TBC…


	13. Silent Cries

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Jake Berkeley (Other), Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 13 "Silent Cries"

**Author's Notes: **Darlings, one more SDRR chapter to go… Though, I have promised a sequel ;) Keep an eye out on my CSI: Miami Wiki profile (user id: shannyfish) for the title…as soon as I have one and a decent summary, it'll be up there  Thanks to all who have been supportive of this story endeavor!

Just remember…with one story over, another is just beginning…

…………………………

"I'm gonna shower," Calleigh whispered after leaving the table. Eric had been a darling and had come over and made her breakfast, but he had to run, and she understood. She just hated the thought of being alone in her apartment. Jake had managed to get in there even when she hadn't ever given him a key. Even with the locks changed, he could still get in. She knew from working in the crime lab, that even from behind bars, people could strike out at others. There was nothing else she could do…she couldn't tell her father…

It wasn't just the fact that she felt ashamed and utterly embarrassed of what had happened to her, but she knew her rapist…she had even cared for him at a time. She didn't want her father seeing her as weak…she didn't want his pity…she just wanted his love, and she wasn't sure if that could ever be attained…at least not in the way she wanted it. Of course he loved her, she was his daughter, but she wanted him to stop drinking and remember that she was his daughter and not there to simply drag him out of bars at night.

Her room felt safe, though… She locked the bedroom door and had made sure the windows were locked and covered. Her gun safe was close by, and she could easily access it if she needed to. She made her way into her bathroom and started the shower. She stripped down and tossed her clothes into the hamper. She laid the towel nearby for easy access when she got out. Calleigh stepped in carefully and closed the shower door.

The steam had already frosted the glass of the door, and Calleigh found herself letting the heated water soak into her skin before started to sob. One hand braced against the cool tile of the shower wall, the other reaching down to feel for where she was sinking. Calleigh knew it was perfectly safe for her to cry in her room, that no one was there…no one would hear, but she didn't even want her neighbors to know she was crying. Somehow the warm steamy shower felt like the best place to release it. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her bare arms wrapped around her knees and her face laid downward on her knees. Her tears ran down her legs mixing with the water raining from above. She wasn't even sure why she was crying…she had so many reasons to cry, but she couldn't think of the exact one.

………………………..

She had eaten a yogurt, a banana, and a sandwich by the time Horatio came hours later. Calleigh felt a bit better, but she could still feel tears welled up inside of her. Horatio had brought work with him, which was the only reason Calleigh figured he could be there so early. "You didn't have to come early for me," she whispered as she sat down next to him to spy on the work he'd brought with him. It was killing her to be home doing nothing, but eating, sleeping, and crying.

"I missed you," he told her honestly as he looked up from his paperwork at her. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. He didn't push it though, or bring it up. It would only make it worse…he knew that she was already doing so much to let them in. "Have you thought about calling your father?"

"Yes," Calleigh responded quickly, but then added, "But I'm not going to…"

"May I ask why?"

She knew he wouldn't give up on that. Horatio knew exactly who Kenwall Duquesne was, but he still insisted wanting to include them into the babysitting Calleigh front. "What if I decide not to keep the baby? If I give it up for adoption? Do you know how much guilt I'd get from him?" she asked. "He'd make me feel bad…and I don't want that pressure."

"Will you tell me if I'm pressuring?" he asked wanting to know truthfully. He didn't want to be that person. He had solely wanted to be supporting and hated to think that his actions may be swaying her opinion just because he was harassing her on a point.

She smiled a little bit, "No worries there."

"So, how would you like to go over the case file with me?" Horatio asked using her coffee table to line up photos and test results. "I figured maybe I could use a new perspective."

Calleigh smiled brightly, "I would love to… I love a bit of distraction…plus, this means I don't have to peek over your shoulder the whole time."

…………………….

"Dinner's ready," Horatio called. When she didn't respond, he went looking for her and found Calleigh sitting on her bed with a book. "Sweetheart, dinner's ready," he said gently.

"Not hungry," Calleigh told him quietly.

Frowning, Horatio kneeled down in front of her, "You need to eat."

Calleigh looked at him, setting the book down. "I just…I just want things to be normal," she whispered and looked down. She fiddled with her fingers feeling stupid, but it was completely true. She felt awkward around Horatio and Eric; she pulled away from their touches and didn't feel safe in her own home.

"They're going to get better, Calleigh," Horatio tried to assure.

"Eating doesn't seem like it's helping me," she confessed.

Horatio reached out and gently took her hand, making sure not to squeeze it, so if she needed to pull back she could. But she didn't pull back, so Horatio let his thumb brush the top of her hand, "It's going to help you fit back into your clothes…" He smiled, "Alexx told me you weren't very happy about that…"

"No, I don't like wearing running pants all day," she agreed. "And I really don't feel like shopping for newer smaller clothes when this baby is just going to have me out of that size soon enough."

"No shopping therapy?"

Calleigh smiled, "Not at least today…"

"You let me know."

…………………………….

Around two in the morning, Horatio found himself wide awake. He was lying on Calleigh's couch staring up at the ceiling trying to realize why he'd woken. He didn't need to use the bathroom, and he wasn't thirsty. A sound that barely registered. Sitting up, he swung his legs to the floor where they met the carpeting. He pushed himself up and made his way towards Calleigh's room. He could hear it more clearly. She was crying… He knocked softly, but opened the door before she could say anything. He knew she'd be wiping the tears away and telling him that she was fine, but he knew better. "Hey Sweetheart," he said in a soothing voice as he approached the bed and sat on the edge, so that he was facing her.

Calleigh was sitting up in bed, wiping her tears away. "Sorry…" she whispered.

"You're fine, right?"

A small smile crossed her face, but then she shook her head, "No…no, I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess."

Calleigh laughed and shook her head, "Hardly…" She sniffled and looked at him, "I'm sorry I woke you… I know you have a long day tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about my day…" Horatio told her. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things," she admitted taking in a deep breath. She saw him waiting for her to speak and decided to lay everything out for him. "I'm worried about…work, eating, IAB, Jake, juggling my schedule with doctor's appointments, and the baby…" She looked at him and was confused to find a smile waiting for her. "What?" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"I don't want you to worry about any of those things," Horatio told her. "Work will…work out. We're going to help you through it, Calleigh… You're human, and I think we all need to remember that… We're going to give you all the support you need, that includes covering you for doctor's appointments and going with you if you want." He saw her opening her mouth to argue, but he continued. "Eating is an easy thing, believe me… Alexx will definitely have no problems making sure you have snacks, and I can assure you that between Eric and myself we'll have breakfasts, lunches, and dinners covered."

"Horatio—" she started to argue.

"I don't want you to worry at all about IAB or Jake. I will handle those personally…well, IAB at least. The justice system has Jake Berkeley contained at the moment," Horatio assured. "And the baby…the baby doesn't want you to worry about it…it just wants to be loved."

Calleigh smiled, "Speakin' for the baby, huh?"

"You're going to be fine in two weeks, Calleigh… We'll have a system, and it'll probably make sure that we all get three square meals in every day," he added with a smile. "It's been a while since I've had three meals and snacks…"

"You're makin' it sound like me being pregnant is goin' make everything work better," Calleigh pointed out. She watched as Horatio shrugged in response. "I dunno, Horatio… What if someone wants to know who the baby's father is?"

"Not that it's any of their business," Horatio said first, and then added, "You can give them my name if you like…"

Frowning, Calleigh told him, "I wouldn't want that to get to IAB…"

"Don't worry about IAB, Calleigh… I can handle Stetler." Horatio smiled, "I promise I'll be here for you…you and the baby… You just let me know."

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered again closing her eyes and letting tears fall from her eyes.

…………………………

TBC…


	14. Normalizingtrying to

**Title:** Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Jake Berkeley takes Calleigh undercover without the permission of who he's working for, Horatio, or even Calleigh herself… Will Jake prove his true colors?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Case, Drama, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 14 "Normalizing…trying to"

**Author's Notes: **This is the final chapter of this story, but keep an eye out for the sequel 

…………………………

Breakfast was the most important part of the day, so Alexx had reminded Calleigh, when she had called her and she hadn't prepared any yet. "Alexx, this really isn't necessary," Calleigh insisted as Alexx picked her up from her apartment. "I can drive on my own…"

"Don't start making excuses, you know you want to spend quality time with me," Alexx teased as she drove towards a diner that she knew. "I already called Horatio and told him that he was going to just have to wait for you, so don't you use that as your next excuse to not eat breakfast."

Calleigh sighed and shook her head, "I'm just…I'm nervous…" she finally admitted.

Alexx smiled and looked over at Calleigh briefly before turning her attention back to the road, "Honey, you have no idea how excited everyone is to have you back… I think mainly because you seem to be the most competent ballistics expert," Alexx told her. "You're going to do just fine."

"It's been a while… I tried to read journal articles that I've missed in the last six weeks, but I still don't feel prepared," Calleigh admitted.

"You don't worry about it. You're going to put on your lab coat, go into your lab, and then I'm sure you're going to switch over to auto pilot. Don't doubt yourself, Honey…" Alexx chastised. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Everyone keeps sayin' that…" Calleigh said looking out the window.

Alexx pulled into a parking spot and turned off the ignition. She looked over at Calleigh and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke, "Then you better start believing it, Calleigh…"

…………………….

Calleigh smiled when she noticed Eric in the parking area in front of the lab as Alexx dropped her off. She had received a call to go out to a scene, and promised to cheek on her later. She carried her bag along as she approached Eric, "Please tell me you haven't been out here all this time waiting for me…" Calleigh said a bit embarrassed. "Alexx called Horatio and told him I was going to be late."

"I know," Eric told her with a smile. "I just wanted to escort you in."

"I need an escort now, do I?" she teased lightly. She appreciated being greeted by a friendly face, "Very sweet thought, Eric," she said quietly as they headed up the stairs. "Thank you."

Eric smiled, "Well…I also wanted to warn you…"

"About…?"

"Well, rumors, of course…"

Calleigh sighed, "Well, of course… I mean, not like anyone actually works…"

"Nah, not when they can spread rumors about you being on vacation," Eric filled her in. "So, that could help…"

"Thank you, Eric," she told him as he opened the door and they both entered, "For the warning…and the door." She turned to him as they walked, "I suppose I should think up a good place that I went to…"

"Could help when Valera wants to know where exactly you've been."

They entered the elevator, and Calleigh pressed the button for the correct floor, "It's nice to be back," she said with a smile. "You have no idea how bored I've been…"

"Hey now, I remember you throwing socks through that hoop I had over the back of that closet door at your house," Eric teased.

Calleigh laughed, "That does not count… I've missed my work," she told him. When the doors of the elevator opened, they approached the front desk to get their messages. Calleigh was surprised to find she had a stack, and as she thumbed through them could see that a good bunch of them were from her dad. "Thank you, Claudia," she said before walking into the lab with Eric. "My dad probably thinks I'm dead…or something," she mumbled.

"Nah, or else he'd have come into the lab and demanded to see Horatio," Eric told her. "He's probably worried though… You should call him back… Tell him you were unexpectedly out of town for a while…something like that."

Before Calleigh could have the chance to respond, her arm was taken from the other side and she turned her head to see Horatio. She smiled, "Hey there…sorry about earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," Horatio told her, "You're here right on time." He nodded to Eric and then headed Calleigh away towards ballistics.

"I'll see you later, Cal," Eric said before heading off to his respective lab.

Calleigh smiled and looked over at Horatio, "So? What do you need?"

"Well, I have bullets that I need matches on…and items that have tool marks on them, and I needed my expert…" Horatio told her with a smile. As they entered the lab, he watched her, "Miss it?"

Calleigh frowned, "Camden's not been takin' care of things it looks like," she said looking around the lab. "I'm gonna have to reorganize…"

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked finally. Now that she was in the lab, he wondered if she felt better or worse about things in general.

She pressed forward a smile, "Overwhelmed…but…I'm gonna be okay…" Calleigh told him. She looked around, "No one supervised Camden while I was gone, did they?"

"The shift supervisor," Horatio answered.

"So," Calleigh said and smiled wider, "Nobody?"

Horatio smiled, "Mmm looks that way, doesn't it?"

"I'd ask you to help me reorganize, but I do enjoy it," Calleigh told him. "He's probably got my gun locker all out of order, too…"

"Settle in easy, Calleigh."

"I will… I promise."

Horatio stepped closer to her, so that when he whispered only she could hear. "You just remember that I'm here for you, Sweetheart. I don't want you to hesitate calling me," Horatio told her before leaning in and kissing her cheek gently. "And I'll make sure you keep that promise… I don't want you overdoing it your first day back…" Between him, Frank, Eric, and Alexx he knew that Calleigh would be well looked after. None of them were going to risk losing her, and Horatio had warned people to let her do her job. Now it was time for her to do just that. "I'll let you get back to your lab," he told her as he backed up and then headed for the door.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called, but didn't move from her spot.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ma'am."

…………………..

The End.


End file.
